Persona 4: Redux
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: A re-telling of Persona 4 with OCs, romance, and a new ending. Prequel to 'Persona 4: Return of the Midnight Channel.' Unfinished.
1. Midnight Channel

**Title:** _Persona 4: Redux_

**Summary: **_What if you had the ability to know when someone's going to die, would you save them before the fog appears? Would you take the chance? A re-telling of Persona 4 with OCs, romance, and a new threat added._

**Word Count: **_2064_

**Pairings: **_Seichi/Chie, Protagonist/Michiyo, Kanji/Taiga, Katsu/Yukiko, Narashino/Rise, Yosuke/Erin, Kazuto/Naoto, Teddie/Kagome_

**Author's Note: **_Pfft, of course YOSUKE made a Persona 4 story xD I'm an idiot and I think I need serious help... Do they have a video game rehab?_

_Only canon stuff for right now; we won't meet one of our new characters until the second chapter._

* * *

_Have you heard the rumor of the Midnight Channel?_

_Apparently, you just look into a switched off TV, by yourself, when it's raining out, and you'll see an image of your true love..._

_But do you really believe in rumors?_

* * *

It's been almost a week since you've moved to Yasoinaba to live with your Uncle Dojima, and younger cousin, Nanako. You're still adjusting to the new atmosphere, but surprisingly, you've made some friends already.

First, there's Yosuke Hanamura. He has slightly unkempt, layered, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He moved here six months before you did because of his father, the manager of the supermarket known as _Junes_. He's often carefree, and goofy, but after witnessing his Shadow, you've also come across a more sensitive side to him.

And then there's Chie Satonaka. She has a short haircut, parted to the side with bangs that fall over her forehead, and matching brown eyes. Aside from being a huge martial arts fan, she's upbeat, cheerful, and energetic. She's also shown to have a short temper—especially towards Yosuke—and is extremely protective of her best friend, Yukiko Amagi, whom you don't know well enough to judge her character.

Right now it's April 16th, early in the morning, and you were on your way to school when Yosuke stopped you, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Yo!" He greeted, and you smile politely in reply. Yosuke leans against the frame of his bike for support, and just as quickly as it had came, his grin is gone, replaced with a more serious expression. "You saw what was on last night, right?" Before you can reply, he continues, in the same, cautious tone. "I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out afterschool. Maybe Teddie can tell us something."

Oh right, you also became acquaintances with a... _Could you even call him a bear...? _He looks like one of those stuff animals one might win at festival games, with round, glassy eyes, blue fur, and a red and white jumpsuit. Much like Yosuke, he often tries lightening up the mood, and is very high-spirited.

You nod at Yosuke in reply, and he stared down at the ground for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. "If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really _might_ be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims... If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable." He looks back up at you; there's a determined look in his eyes, and you shiver slightly at the intensity of his gaze. "We need to find that culprit, no matter what it takes! There's no way the police can do it... Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them in the TV?"

Well, he _did_ have a point. You chose your words carefully as you spoke, "Let's bring an end to this."

The brunette nodded simply. "Yeah, I agree," Off-topically, he added, "Yanno, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked." You looked at him in surprise. _What had compelled him to do that? _"I think I can do that now because I have the same power... _Persona_, wasn't it?" The word rolled off his tongue with such ease, and he looks back at you, as if in confirmation. "Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case... Then again, you managed to go inside the TV _and_ get your Persona first..."

You shrugged, and a small smile appeared on Yosuke's face. "I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case." His voice was light, airy, and you couldn't help, but smile back. "Welp, let's do our best, partner!" Yosuke offered you his hand to shake, and you gladly did.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach when you touched his hand, but you dismissed it as excitement for solving the case with him. He withdrew his hand from yours, and ran it through his brown locks. Even with so much mystery swirling around, he was trying his best to move on... You felt even closer to Yosuke than you had been before.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late!" The two of you rush to first period.

* * *

You both end up getting there on time, even having a few minutes to spare. You idly chat with each other until your attention is ripped from Yosuke, and focuses instead on a panicked Chie rushing into the classroom.

"Uh... Chie!" Yosuke shifts his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Um... About Yesterday... We're sorry we worried you..."

Chie waved a dismissive hand. "Oh—nevermind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" Her brown eyes were downcast and there was a frown on her face. You exchanged looks with Yosuke, who seemed just as, if not more confused than you were.

"Huh? Y-Yukiko-san?" Yosuke stuttered. "Uh... _no_...? At least, I haven't seen her today."

Chie bit her lip nervously, and paced around the room. "Oh man... What should I do...? Hey, um... Is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know... All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."

_A world inside the TV..._

"Oh, were we just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later—"

She cut him off before he could finish. "The person on the TV yesterday... I... I think it was Yukiko."

You felt your heart drop.

"That kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, a-and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too." Chie began to explain, and you lingered on every word in suspense. "I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded... I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today... I-I..." She wiped at her eyes, and swallowed past the sudden dryness in her throat.

Yosuke butted in quickly. "Calm down~ We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" He was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole situation.

"No..." Chie replied quietly, and you summed up the information you gained in that other world for her. She looked back at you with startled eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean...? Wait, are you saying... Yukiko was _thrown_ in there?" Her heart hammered as she choked out the last few words. She tried to suppress her obvious anxiety, but it came forth nonetheless. You felt like putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her, but found you could not move.

"We don't know that for sure." It was Yosuke again, "We should check to see if she's safe first. Give 'er another call." He commanded, and with a curt nod, Chie fished out her cellphone from her jacket's front pockets. She pressed the phone to her ear, and Yosuke crossed his arms, and tapped his foot on the ground. You never felt so nervous as the phone's ringing echoed throughout the classroom.

Chie put the phone to her chest to muffle out the noise. She was pouting, her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "No good... Her voicemail picked up... She's not answering."

"Are you serious...?" Yosuke asked, rubbing his temples. "Then is Yukiko-san in _that_ place...?"

The brunette girl threw her hands up in exasperation. You noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed in anger. "Jus—S-stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something..." She began to punch in the numbers for the Amagi Inn. That familiar ring swept through the room. "C'mon Yukiko... Pick _up_."

Her phone beeped. "Oh, is this Yukiko? ... Thank god, she's there!" A smile appeared on her face." Uh-huh... Uh-huh, I see... Hm? Oh! Nah, it was nothing! I'll email you again later..." She released a sigh, hanging up her phone, and looked between you and Yosuke. "She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation, and she had to help out."

Chie looked up in contemplation. "Yeah... Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow too." She stepped closer to Yosuke, and pressed her lips together, glaring at him. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Oh, for crying outloud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally _fine_! And you were all," She deepened her voice in an attempt to mimic his, and if the situation wasn't so serious, you would've laughed. "_'Is Yukiko-san inside that place...?'_ Hmph!" That didn't stop you from cracking a small smile though.

He held his hands up in defense. "S-sorry... But there is a reason we thought that."

"Oh yeah...? What?"

"Well... We thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right?" He looked at the both of you, and caught Chie's confused stare. "People show up on TV because they're _inside_ the TV... But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school."

* * *

After school came, and you were standing in the Electronics Department of Junes with Yosuke, and Chie. You explained to Chie, in detail _again, _about what happened last night.

Yosuke laughed nervously, and scratched his neck. "O-okay~ I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades..."

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand... I'd never believe a story like that."

"Yeah, no kidding~! Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside—" Yosuke looked around, noticing there were more customers there then usual... "

"Wh—How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie asked Yosuke, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Yeah." He answered, "Too bad there's so many customers around... I forgot there's a sale in the Electronics Department today..." He thought for a moment, before an idea struck him. "I got it! C'mere a sec." You followed him closer to the flat-screen TV. "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway." He looked over at Chie. "Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me." If that was his attempt at a pick-up line, it wasn't a very good one.

"A wall?" She questioned, but complied anyway. You stuck your hand inside the TV, and tried beckoning Teddie over... You felt something sharp clamp down on your hand, and you quickly withdrew it, stroking it in pain. Something bit you!

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Chie shushed Yosuke. "Not so loud, you idiot!" She noticed your hand, and made a small gasp. "D-Dude! Is that a bitemark? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna cry..."

"Awww, no, don't cry~! Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it..." She glowered at the TV screen, and called in a hushed voice. "Hey, you! We know you're in there!"

"Ooh, ooh! Is this a game?" You heard Teddie's husky voice inquire, and you mentally face-palmed yourself.

Yosuke glared at where he had surmised Teddie was. "No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" He drawled out each word carefully.

"Who's "a_nyone"_? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so... bear-ren."

"Shut it!" Chie barked. "So there's no one inside...? You're sure?"

Teddie sighed. "I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"

Chie sighed as well, and scratched her head, officially stumped. "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'll go anywhere alone, but still..."

"Yeah... You'll walk with her to school Monday, right?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house."

Yosuke turned his attention back towards you. "Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding... Oh! W-what's your cellphone number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." You exchanged cell phone numbers with Yosuke, then pushed it back into your pocket. "Alright, don't forget to watch tonight."

* * *

**CONVERSATIONS IN THIS GAME HAVE TOO MANY DOT DOT DOTS!**

**And I'm sorry it's pretty back, and forth in the last paragraph D8 I can't help it if they don't move around, or make different expressions xD The next one'll be better, I promise!**


	2. Nothing Like The Fairy Tales

**Extra Character submitted by ****DeathOverLord**

**Notice: **_I may, or may not have changed some things about your characters. This was only to create a more balanced party, and remove any similarities between them._

Name: Kazuto Masamune  
Age: 16 (1st Year)  
Date of Birth: October 31st, 1995  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Height**:** '5,6"  
Blood Type: O+  
Weapons: Dual handguns  
Arcana/Social Link: Death

Persona  
Initial Persona: Alice  
Ultimate Persona: Azrael, The Archangel of Death. His appearance is similar to Helel's, but his hair, wings, and sword are black  
Strengths: Dark, Elec  
Weak: Light  
Abilities: Mudoon, Mind Charge, Megidoloan, Mamudoon, Maziodyne, Elec Amp, Null Light, Die For Me! (final set)

Appearance  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: Long in front, and spiked in the back, with bangs parted to the left side  
Eye Color: Amber  
Style of School Uniform: Standard boy's uniform  
Style of Outside Clothes:  
Summer - A grey t-shirt, with light brown shorts  
Winter - A black jacket, with dark black jeans, and a white scarf  
Weekends - Same as Winter, but without the scarf  
Swimsuit - Black shorts  
Yukata - Black yukata with white sash Style of Glasses: Black with blue sides

Personality/Bio  
Was On TV For: Beating up a fellow Kendo member  
Biggest Hidden Confession/Dungeon: He really hates the pressure of being from the Masamune Clan and being half French/Sengoku Era castle  
When You Join The Party: After Yukiko  
Good Traits: Caring, Intelligent, Atheletic, Master at Kendo (from his clan)  
Bad Traits: Prefers to do things on his own, Mysterious  
Love Interest: Naoto Shirogane  
Best Friends: The Protagonist, and Yosuke  
Friends: Everyone from the IT  
Rivals/Disliked People: Adachi  
Family: Masamune Jirou (father), Masamune Charlotte (Mother), Masamune Charla (Little Sister)**  
**Background Story: He is quiet at first impression, but has a softer side he doesn't like to show to people. His mother is French, and his father is a Japanese man born into the Masamune Clan, famous for their sword techniques. When he was 8, he witnessed the death of his mother, which turned him to a more distant person. Even though he has mastered the sword art, he perfers using dual handguns.

**Author's Note: **_What else is there to do at 1am on your birthday? Why, write nonsense of course! 8D Oh man, I feel so empty..._

_AND THIS IS RATED M BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WRITE IN SEX...!_

_..._

_..._

_Errr, implied of course...~_

_H-hey, I know what're you all thinking, and there's implied sex in this game! D8 "You spent a long time with so-and-so...?"_

_Ah, anyway~ After a good week or so, here's chapter 2!_

* * *

You pull back the curtains, and peer out the window. The sky outside was washed in dreary shades of grey and black; it was raining tonight, meaning something might appear on the Midnight Channel. With a small sigh you shut the curtains, and plop yourself down on the futon against the wall. Your eyes briefly drift over to clock sitting on the nightstand—the glowing numbers _11:59_ glare back at you—and you turn your attention back to the TV.

Audible static filters into the room, and when the clock strikes 12, on cue you see Yukiko come into focus on the screen.

But something felt... _Off _about her, something you couldn't quite put your finger on. Her long ebony hair was pulled back with a yellow headband, and she was wearing a bouncy pink dress with rows upon rows of ruffles, and roses. There was a wide smile on her pale face, and a microphone in her hands.

"Goooood evening~!" Her voice sounded different too; it wasn't unsure, and calm like it normally was... No, it was brimming with a misplaced air of confidence , so misplaced that you furrowed your brows at the image. "Tonight, the princess Yukiko has a _big_ surprise~ I'm going to score myself a hot stud! Welcome to _'Not A Dream, Not A Hoax,' _Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming!"

Your pale eyes followed hers as she scurried off towards a red and black vortex, the entranceway to a Medieval-esque castle; then the image fades to a blank screen, and the room is quiet once again, minus the soft sound of rain against your window. It only takes, but a moment for you to receive a phone call, and without even checking the Caller ID, you flip open your cell, and press it to your ear.

"Hello, Yosuke." You begin calmly, and he sounds even more animated than usual, if that was even possible.

"Dude! Did you...? I-I mean, that looked like Yukiko-san alright..." His voice trails off, and you're about to ask if he's okay, but he finishes his sentence before you can, "But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird to you? I mean, _'score myself a hot stud'?" _You could almost feel him shiver on the other end. "... What do you think we should do?"

You stare into space, lost in thought, mulling over a possible approach... Your first idea was to contact Yukiko, but you knew neither you nor Yosuke had her number, so you settled for the next best thing. "We need to contact Chie first."

"Y-You're right! Let's get her to contact Yukiko-san!" You sense some relief in his voice that wasn't there before, and you mentally pat yourself on the back for this accomplishment. "It's the weekend, so let's meet up at Junes first thing tomorrow morning."

With a curt agreement, you hang up the phone, and decide to go straight to bed tonight.

* * *

The sun filters through your blinds early in the morning, casting a faint orange glow in your entire room, and with a yawn and stretch, you roll out of bed.

Quickly slipping into your weekend attire—a dark blue dress coat over an also blue, zipped up jacket, blue sweater, and dark blue pants—you walk down the stairs, and notice Nanako sitting at the table, her large brown eyes looking as empty as usual; the only time they're not is when the TV's colorful images are reflected over them, or her dad is near... Speaking of which, where was he?

"Did your dad go to work already?" You call over to her, and she cringes at the sudden noise. She must've not heard you come down the stairwell.

"Y-yeah... He said he's gonna be late." She softly admitted, avoiding your gaze, "Are you going somewhere?" You look down at your clothes, and smile sheepishly. For a split second, you felt almost hurt leaving her alone at home, but you knew deep down you couldn't.

As if she read your mind, Nanako flashes you a small smile, and says, "I'll be fine by myself." She turns away from you, and switches the TV on. End of conversation.

"...Well, if you say so... I won't be gone long!" She doesn't respond. "Maybe we can do something afterwards?" You ask from the doorway, but she stopped listening to you awhile ago.

* * *

You meet Yosuke down at Junes, who's got a broad grin on his face, and his arms behind his back. "Hey, I found some stuff we can use in my closet at home. Take a look at these!" He way too casually whips out two swords—the taller one you guessed was a Katana, and the other... maybe a Aikuchi?—you splutter, and begin to wave your arms frantically.

"Y-Yosuke! Put those down, you idiot!"

He ignores you. "We got our Personas, but a golf club's not much of a weapon... So, which one do you want?" You slap your hand over your forehead. "Huh... Yanno, maybe both could work too..." He begins slashing the air, and takes up different fighting stances. "Maybe like this? Or how 'bout this!" People are beginning the stare, and unfortunately, Yosuke's show has caught the wrong attention, and you're both taken downtown by a patrolman that was nearby.

"... You didn't seem like the type to pull a stupid stunt like that." Dojima scolds you in the police station, and you can't remember a time you've ever felt this low.

"We're sorry~"

Your uncle sighs, and shakes his head. "Just don't do it again, alright? You're lucky this didn't go on your permanent record." After that, he disappears around the corner, and a young man with messy black hair, and an even messier uniform approaches you. There's a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"Whoa~! Pardon me." He smiles apologetically, and you get the feeling you've met him before. "...Say, aren't you the kid staying over at Dojima-san's place?"

You quirk your eyebrows. "Um, yeah? How did you know?"

"Ah, s-sorry! My name's Tohru Adachi, Dojima-san's lackey—er, um... _Partner_." He quickly corrects himself with a small chuckle, and you shake his extended hand. That's right, he was the detective that was there when you, Yukiko, and Chie stumbled upon the rumor of Mayumi Yamano's body. You didn't know what to think of him as of yet; he seemed like the kind of guy who'd believe anything you told him, and hasn't had a girlfriend since High school. He had this sort of cheerful glint in his dark eyes, and a goofy grin on his face, but something deep down told you there was more underneath...

Yosuke steps forward, and inserts himself into the conversation. You forgot what you were thinking. "Oh...! Uh, can we ask you something?" Adachi nods hesitantly for him to continue, "It's about Yukiko-san... I-I mean Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn... Did something happen to her?"

"Huh?" Adachi's eyes flicker to the ceiling, and it looks like he's lost in thought, "Am I allowed to say...?" He releases his breath, and after a short pause, he finally answers, "If you're her friends... I guess it's okay~ We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere. Oh! B-but um, this doesn't mean this is a case just yet! She could've ran away from home, yanno?" You nod, although you knew she wasn't the type to do that. "Anyway, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems she had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse."

"W-what?"

"You serious?"

Adachi nods. "Annnd, with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter... She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, yanno? ... Ah, crap, I think I've said too much... You didn't hear that, okay?" He brushes past the two of you, and you exchange glances with Yosuke.

"They think Yukiko did it? The police are way of on this one." You frown, and Yosuke nods.

"There you are!"

You both turn your heads towards the sound of a familiar voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!" _Chie._

"Why would you come to the police station to look for us?"

Her cheeks flush out of embarrassment, and she waves a dismissive hand at you. "Well, um... It's nothing~ What are you guys doing here?"

Yosuke rubs his neck, clearly feeling the suddend tension in the atmosphere as well. "It's a... Long story. Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!

"Huh! You know already? I kept trying her cell, but she wouldn't pick up... So, I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear...!"

"I guess we've got no choice, but to go now." Yosuke glances over at you, and you nod in confirmation.

* * *

_I lied, no new character just yet. Maybe the fight scenes, and Kazuto will appear next chapter, depending on how well I'm feeling... (Maybe it's hunger? I just know that I've had a pain in my stomach since I got up...)_

_But man, this is crap... I didn't even feel like writing anymore Dx Can't I just skip a couple of months? W-would you guys mind? I can't start writing any non canon stuff with the original characters untillll... Um, maybe Rise's dungeon? _

_At this rate, I'll get sick of writing this before we even get that far._


	3. Chie's Shadow

**Bonus Chapter: Chie's Shadow**

**Written by SaberTheFallenAngel**

**If _anyone_ wants to write their own character introduction, feel free to let meh know~! Makes it a whole lot easier on me xD You know your character best afterall~**

* * *

**"I am a Shadow… The true self… What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"** The dominatrix like Shadow threatens, looming over you and Yosuke.

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yells before switching to a kinder, more sympathetic tone, "Chie… Just hang in there a little longer!"

**"Hah! Think you can stop me that easy?"** Shadow Chie asks with condescending joy.

You decide that it's pointless to keep talking and summon Izanagi to fight the Berserk Shadow. The Zio spell you cast hurts, but not as much as it did against Yosuke's Shadow, proven by the fact that Shadow Chie is still standing. Yosuke decides to follow your attack with one of his own, Garu. This one works amazingly well, knocking her down. Not wasting any time, Yosuke yells over to you, "Now's our chance! You ready?"

You nod in agreement and he smiles as the two of you charge towards the collapsed Shadow, weapons drawn. You both strike her as many times as you can before she knocks you both off her and gets back up. She is injured, but still looks confident.

**"Ahahahaha! How lame! You're all so deadly serious and we've only gotten started!" **She laughs while preparing her whip. As soon as she finished talking she attacked, hitting you with the whip. It stung, but not enough to stop you. Having noticed how successful Garu was on her, you switch to a Persona which had that attack itself, Angel. You quickly have Angel use Garu to once again knock Shadow Chie to the ground and once again Yosuke asks for permission to attack it while it's down. Again you agree and again it knocks you back before you can do any serious damage. At this point she looks angry.

**"Are you guys _idiots_? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!" **The Shadow yells before casting a spell which seems to do nothing. Yosuke, seeing this as a chance to do some more damage, again has Jiraya cast Garu on his enemy. Surprisingly this time it doesn't work, only injuring her without causing her to lose her footing.

"Yosuke, that spell she cast must have made her stronger against Garu spells." You say to Yosuke, making sure not to let the Shadow out of your sight.

"Great… What do we do now?" He responds, clearly annoyed that their strategy was already ruined.

"You'll have to use your knives. I'll see what I can do."

"Heh. You're the boss~" Yosuke chuckles before charging at the Shadow. You look through the Personas you have to see which one you should use. You ultimately decide on Forneus and cast Tarukaja on Yosuke, to make his attacks more powerful. While before Yosuke's attacks clearly injured the Shadow, now their dealing serious damage to her. She is responding with her own whip attacks which sometimes Yosuke dodges, but sometimes they hit him and he's forced to heal himself. While he's doing that, you decide to use Tarukaja on yourself so that you can better help him. With that done, you have Forneus use Skewer, which thanks to your power boost, deals a serious blow to Shadow Chie. If she was angry before, now she was furious.

**"Hmph! Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"** She roars as she raises her whip. Much to your surprise however, she does not swing it. Instead two thunderbolts come down and strike both you and Yosuke. Unfortunately both you and Yosuke's Personas are weak to electricity and you were both forced to your knees. Using this chance, Shadow Chie hit Yosuke with her whip as revenge for the numerous cuts he'd left on her body.

Seeing this makes you angry, angry that this monster is hurting your friend, your _partner_. Right now you don't care if that wall that protected her from Garu spells is still there. You quickly change back to Angel and use Garu once again. Evidently the spell she cast wore off, as the Garu spell once again knocked her to the ground. Unlike before however, you don't rush straight in to attack her. Instead you have Angel attack again, seriously disorienting your enemy.

At this point Yosuke has gotten up and now that both of you are ready and still strong from the effects of Tarukaja, you rush forward, making sure that Shadow Chie doesn't have the chance to get back up. After numerous attacks, she lets out a cry of _"NO!" _before collapsing to the ground, defeated.


	4. Adrenaline Rush

**Bonus Chapter: Adrenaline Rush**

**Written by ****Demons Anarchy of Pride****. Don't worry, I didn't change anything~! D8 I just corrected the typos you made, is all :3 Well, most of them~ I kept the Adachi part, only because it was a lot to cut out...**

**Oh! Oh! And guuuuuys, I forgot to ask this, but if you could give me a voice actor/actress your character sounds like, it'd help me picture them better 8D**

**Like my character, Erin, sounds like Jessica Alba! 8D**

**... DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME Dx SHE'S A _GODDESS_! ...And her voice is pretty ;w; I'd pick Laura Bailey, but it'd be awkward if she ever had a conversation with Rise owo "Have you ever noticed we sound the same...? **

* * *

When you entered the other world with your friends, you thought it was just for training. That is, until Teddie spoke up the moment you and your friends got here. "Oh, great! Sensei, there's someone here!" he cried. Everyone looked at him in shock and horror. How did someone end up already?

"Where?" you asked hastily. You knew there was a chance that whoever was in here may not be okay, plus, you were _afraid_. If Teddie couldn't locate him, things would be bad.

Surprisingly, and luckily, Teddie said, "I found him!"

When you followed Teddie, you didn't expect to see a new dungeon before you. It was like an endless void, several mindless things, like pocket watches, toys, and books floated idly by, along with several doors. The void itself was similar to the same shade as the velvet room's color.

Yosuke looked around. "Dude, what the heck kind of place is this?" he remarked.

Chie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is definitely _not_ your normal dungeon."

Kazuto looked around; as he looked, he brandished his twin handguns. "Uh, guys?" he called out from the back. "We have company!" You looked behind you to see that he was right, there were shadows in coming on you.

Yosuke cursed as he took out his knives and summoned Jiraiya. "Eat this, you sons of—!" Yosuke yelled as the raging ninja threw the pair of shurikens he had in his hands forward. The shadows that were unfortunately caught in it's path were sliced in half.

Kanji chuckled as he tossed his weapon of choice, a chair of all things, into the air. "Oh, I've been waiting to try this out!" he laughed as he brought his chair down at the burning tarot card that appeared before him. Kanji let out a smirk as he said, "C'mere Take-Mikazuchi!" When the large shadow, a large bull with an upside down mask, the Hanged Man, came forward, it was smashed by a large thunder-bolt like blade. You saw Kanji's Persona, and your best Persona, Mada, began to feel like chump change in size. The Persona was large and in charge, so to speak; his body was black and muscular, holding a large thunderbolt like sword. The design of a skeleton was drawn in white all over it's white body.

"Damn, is it just me, or I am upstaged?" Kazuto chuckled as he brought up one of his arms and shot, the tarot card breaking, and before him was his Persona, Alice. You didn't know why, but somehow, she kind of creeped you out. "Hope you're ready!" he taunted as Alice twirled around and gave a creepy smile, and before you knew it, the Shadows were impaled by card looking figures with spears.

"Dude, what the hell was that skill?" Yosuke asked Kazuto, who was cleary impressed with himself.

"Dunno, how about we call it Die For Me!" he gave a creepy chuckle.

After the shadows were destroyed, you decided to move on. Then, you stopped when you heard someone's voice. Chie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it.

**"Why is everyone always giving me sympathy...?"**

**"Who the hell need's it...?"**

**"All I want is someone..."**

**"Someone who can make me break a sweat..."**

"S-Seichi-kun?" Chie gasped.

Yosuke looked at her, wide eyed. "Woah woah woah, you know the guy that we saw on TV, Chie?" he asked, surprised, as you were.

Chie nodded. "Yeah, he's the captain of the Boxing Team, even though he's still in his second year. Everyone call's him "Zeus" because he's never once lost a fight. But, Seichi would always get in someone's grill, like he was begging for a fight." You began to see Seichi in a new light. In fact, now that you thought about it, you remember that a boy with silver hair and black bangs just walked up to you a few days after you came to school, and he was asking you for a brawl, right in the middle of the hall.

"C'mon, the sooner we get Hakurata-san out of here, the better," Kazuto said. You agreed and hurried forward. As you proceeded, you noticed that the door's leading to dead ends and the stairways strangely reminded you of the Velvet Room again... but _why_? You occaisonally ran into a few Shadows, including a close shave with the Reaper, when Kanji decided to be an idiot and open the chest that just reeked of unpleasantness, and you did not stick around to stick a fight with him.

When you reached the fifth floor, you defeated an unusual Shadow, one that even Teddie didn't recognize. It looked like something out of a horror film. It was a black, humanoid body with a different Arcana mask with it's legs hung on a cross; it's arms were bound, and the mask itself was like the Hanged Man's, upside down, except it's face showed to you clearly. It had blood streams going down it's curved smirk like eyes, and it's mouth was a broad grin, the mask itself was colored gold. It was powerful, it managed to be pretty resistant to your skills.

When you reached the final floor, you saw before you a large twin door with one single design on the front, colored gold, and a drama mask on the circle. "Okay then, is everyone ready?" you asked everyone. Chie, as well as the others, nodded strongly. You pushed up your glasses. "Okay, let's get this party started."

When you opened the door, you saw that the entire floor was circular—of course, scattered objects floated by—however, you saw two people, both with the same features. Silver hair, black bangs, plus they wore the school uniform, minus the white, buttoned up shirt underneath, and black pants. Instead, they had on faded blue jeans with tears at the kneecaps, and a blue shirt with a howling wolf on the front. However, the person opposing the first one had yellow eyes, rather than emerald green, and a dark blue hue surrounding him. "Tch, buddy, don't make me pound your face in!" the first person, Seichi, growled.

Shadow Seichi chuckled before he smirked. **"Oh, sure, make a threat, like THAT will solve your problems." **

Real Seichi stepped back a bit, shocked. "W-what?"

Shadow Seichi took a step forward. **"What? Feeling afraid of me? Good, then you know how YOU felt all this time, since that day!" **he flailed his arm.** "Honestly, one day my foster parents go and kick the bucket, and then, suddenly, we're in the spotlight thanks to that damn media!" **

The real Seichi looked at the ground, clenching his teeth tightly. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" he denied. You knew where this was going.

"We gotta help him before things get nuts, Senpai!" Kanji remarked.

Before you cold say anything, Chie spoke up. "Just let him say what he's going to say." she said, making everyone except you look at her like she was crazy. "If he doesn't say it, he'll keep hurting. We'll just do what we always do, we kick that Shadows ass into next week!"

Yosuke chuckled. "Alright, we'll do it your way, Miss Carnivore-Who-Abandons-Womanhood." Chie glared at him, and you knew he was going to be hurting when all of this was over.

Shadow Seichi chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. **"Yeah, sure. Just keep telling yourself that." **he taunted. **"You always desired it. Someone to take your fustration on. Thanks to that, you became the captain of the boxing team right when the school year started! You had every opportunity to take on the strongest guy there was, but there wasn't anyone stronger than you! Just, exactly, out of curiousity, what exactly are you trying to PROVE? That your strongest guy in school so that everyone who thinks they're all that and a bag of chips can come and get their ass' handed to 'em?" **

Seichi was right near the edge. "I-I'm not trying to prove anything!"

Shadow Seichi sighed in annoyance. **"Yeah, sure, just keep telling yourself that." **

And that was the last straw, Seichi glared at his Shadow, yelling, "JUST SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow Seichi gave a creepy smile as he looked at his original, and you braced yourself for the fight that was about to ensue.

**"Jesus, you can't even figure that out? I'm you, Seichi Hakurata. Always have been, and always will be."**

Seichi shook his head as he yelled, "Screw that, you asshole! You're not... you're not..."

Shadow Seichi put a hand close to his ear. **"What was that? Can't hear ya!"  
**  
"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Seichi finally shouted at the top of his lungs.

"!" Suddenly, Shadow Seichi's body was beginning to be encased in a bloody aura mixed in with black that you were already too familiar with. **"So, you think we're not one of the same person?" **he asked, his creepy smile never leaving his face as he lifted into the air. **"Alright then, how about... WE TEST THAT THEORY!"** Then, Seichi's body crumpled to the floor as the Shadow began to form. As the darkness cleared, you thought for a moment that you were looking at something... _cruel_. Before you was a deathly figure, dark blue coffins floated around it's body, a long sword in it's sheath, and a dragon like mask on it's face. On it's belt was the Jolly Roger insignia.

**"Hahaha..."** the Shadow laughed coldy as it brandished it's sword. **"I am a Shadow, the true self... Now then, which of you shall be first to experience the same hellish existance that I'VE BEEN LIVING!"  
**  
The Shadow lunged at you, luckily, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya, made it just in time. You summoned Izanagi and the god rushed forward, clashing blades with the shadow. Jiraiya threw his shurikens at the shadow; it blocked their onslaught attempt. The large persona Mikazuchi grabbed the Shadow's head and slammed it into the ground. Then, he jumped back. And then, without warning, three familiar words came out of a smirking Kazuto. "Die For Me!" The cardmen came crashing down, and a familiar chuckle from the dust.

**"Hahaha, better than I thought. Now, entertain me more!"** You switched Personas to the bird-like creature Gurr of the Pierrot Arcana. You were beggining to feel thanful for making a social link with Adachi. When Shadow Seichi lunged at you again, Gurr, along with Tomoe, dodged it and rammed themselves into the Shadow's back. Mikazuchi saw his chance and slammed his large sword into the Shadow while it was still down. Then, after the dust settled, the Shadow jumped out of the crater, only to be hit by Alice's Die For Me! skill again. The Shadow growled in pain as it held it's head. **"Not yet! I can't stop here... Not until I have... Not until I..." **Suddenly, you felt something, something rise out of you. Something unlike any other. Before you knew it, Izanagi reammerged, everyone gave you questionable looks before Izanagi clutched it's head in it's hands. Izanagi's mask suddenly turned black, and the jacket red, and pulsing vein-like roads came forth. Everyone gasped, you were holding your head in pain. The changed Izanagi roared as it launched at the shadow, twirling it's combat like blade into an underhand fashion and charged with evil intentions. The moment when the altered Izanagi came upon the groggy shadow, it rammed it's blade into it's neck, then it gave a spartan kick for good measure. When the shadow was knocked back quite a ways, it made something like an aggresive gesture, and then, without warning, a large bolt of lightning smashed the shadow without mercy, destroying it outright! Everyone nodded when you gave the signal. Kazuto chuckled as he flicked his nose. "Alright, let's do this!" Everyone rushed at the Shadow all together, seeing their opportunity. Within a moment, the shadow was defeated. When Seichi woke back up, he was feeling like crap, from your perspective anyway.

As he got up, he noticed the Shadow Seichi standing there, motionless. Surprisingly, Seichi sighed as he got up and gave a whack to his Shadow's head. **"Stop acting like that. You've made your point."** he said. **"You're right, there was something I wanted to prove, and that was to show the world that I wanted to be someone who could proudly call himself his parent's son. Guess you were right. You're me, and I'm you. That's all there is to it, right?"** he asked, giving a smile, Shadow Seichi smiled, and vanished, in his place was Seichi's persona, Seraph, an angel with many wings, wavy red hair, gold armor, and a sword and sheild. Then, it vanished into a tarot card.

Seichi slumped before Chie caught him. Yosuke whispered to you. "How much do you want to bet that Chie has the hots for Sei-kun?" he asked. You gave him a curious look, and you did have to admit, it did seem like that Chie had a liking to the boy.

"Hey, I remember you." Seichi said when he looked at her. What he said next was enough to make the tomboy blush, Yosuke chuckle in satisfaction, Yukiko gasp with shock, and you stare in amazement that he even had the balls to say that to her. "You're that cute girl I met when school started."


	5. Out On A Limb

**A/N: Sorry this is late, ya guys D8 My isomnia kept me from writing...**

* * *

**6/19**

It's another quiet evening at the dinner table, as you exchange idle coversation with your younger cousin, and uncle. There's an entertainment show brightly glowing on the TV screen, but your mind is somewhere else as you pick at your food with your chopsticks.

2 months... It's been more than 2 months since you've been here, and still no lead in the murder case. After you rescued Yukiko, another person appeared on the TV shortly after, a young Kendo master by the name of Kazuto. He has spiked back ebony hair, and a peculiar shade of red eyes. He's definitely more aloof than some of the other friends you've made, and seems devoid of expression, merely nodded quietly if he agrees to something, and sighs when he doesn't.

After Kazuto came Kanji, and truth be told, you were _ready _for this one. You and your friends were determined to save him before he appeared on the Midnight Channel... But fate had other plans, your stakeout plan failed, and he ended up on there anyway (but you ended up getting closer to Yukiko, so it wasn't _all_ bad). When the time came, united with your friends, you saved Kanji, and he eventually joined the Investigation Team in it's endeavors to solve the case.

There was a long period between Kanji and the next victim, and you hoped it was because the killer had given up, but you were proven wrong. A silver haired boy by the name of Seichi's parents died, and because of the grotesqueness of their death, he was broadcasted on TV, requested by the local news to speak on their behalf. Apparently, he's had amnesia since he was younger, so he couldn't reveal much.

Going by recent events, you had a feeling that he would be the new target of the killer. Sure enough, 2 days later Seichi appeared on the Midnight Channel, and you rushed in to save him.

But that killed your initial thought—that the killer was targeting people connected to the first case—so it was back to square one.

"You gonna finish that?" Dojima inquired, pointing at the food left untouched on your plate. You shook your head, and pushed it towards him. You decided to return your attention back to the TV; There was an Agency Spokesmen standing up at a podium, talking to the press conference. A young girl with auburn-colored hair, tied into pigtails stood beside him, a bleak, tired expression drawn on her face.

"That concludes Rise Kujikawa's statement regarding her temporary leave of absense from the entertainment industry. We're short on time, so if anyone has any remaining questions, we ask you to keep them brief."

_Rise_... Wasn't she a singer? ...Or an actress or something...? You remember Yosuke mentioning her once or twice, and for a split second you wished you had listened. You took a sip out of your soda can. A reporter on screen raised his hand, and the camera shifted over towards him.

"Hi, Ishioka from Lady's View magazine. It says here that you'll be recuperating—are you facing physical problems?"

The camera shifted back to Rise, who heaved a sigh, and smiled sadly, "No, my health isn't an issue—"

She was cut off by the same reporter, "Psychological problems, then?"

"What...?"

Dojima shook his head and muttered something you couldn't quite catch. Nanako turned up the volume. "Rumor has it you'll be staying with your relatives, but isn't that in_ Inaba_? Where the _murders_ have been taking place?" Man, were all magazine reporters this pushy?

Rise frowned. "Huh? Umm..."

Despite her obvious discomfort, the reporter continued to bombard her with questions, which caused the crowd to become a little rowdy. The spokesman from before tried to step in to return order, but the press conference had erupted into chaos, and Rise had been escourted out by a rather tall boy with crew cut black hair. Her bodyguard maybe? Nanako turned off the TV, and looked at Dojima.

"Is Rise-chan quitting her job on TV?" Her brown eyes were round with curiousity.

Dojima shrugged in defeat. "Who knows... But if this is her hometown, we'll have to deal with everyone trying to catch a glimpse..."

Concidently, a commercial came on afterwards that starred Rise. She was advertising for a soda that apparently helped you slim down. It wasn't bad, but you didn't think the bright gold bikini she was wearing was all that necessary

You heard your uncle sigh underneath his breath. "Rise Kujikawa, huh...? The one good thing about this town was that it had nothing of note, and now we get _all _the buzz... What's going on?"

* * *

**6/22**

Around evening time—long after you came home from school—Dojima and Adachi are at the Marukyu Tofu. Rise hands the younger one a brown paper bag; there's a small smile gracing her features.

"Thank you very much. Your receipt's in the bag."

Adachi resituates the bag under his arm. "Seems like the crowds are thinning out, so we'll be leaving now. If it gets rowdy again, just give us a call at the station." She nods simply in reply.

It seems they got there just in time, because it's beginning to rain outside. It starts off so soft you can hardly hear it at all, but it slowly picks up until you can hear thunder roaring, and streaks of lightning light up the sky. Rise's about to go back behind the counter, but Dojima pulls her away.

"Uh, hang on a second. Ah, sorry, but there's some things I'd like to ask you." Rise tilted her head. "You do know that there have been multiple, violent cases around here lately, yeah? ... Have you seen anyone suspicious around?"

The teen shook her head. "Not really~ It's been like always."

"Like always..." Dojima whispered, "Well, you're an _idol_, so I imagine you deal with folks like fans, paparazzi and stalkers quite often. What made you take a break from showbiz?"

Suddenly flustered, she countered with, "Does it really matter? ... I-I just needed a rest..." She finished quietly, staring down at her feet. Dojima nodded, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He was never good at this... _Communicating_.

"And have you registered for school?" He felt like he was talking to his daughter.

"I'm planning on going to Yasogami High. It was the closest."

Dojima and his partner shared looks. "I don't mean to alarm you, but... You do have some things in common with the recent victims, and—"

"I might be kidnapped, right? Some boys came in earlier, and told me that. Don't worry, I'll be careful~"

They both looked shock. It was Adachi that spoke up this time though, "Huh? S-someone already told you? Who?"

"I didn't catch their names... But they were wearing uniforms, so I think they were high school students... Oh! One of them sorta looked like a gang member." She nodded.

"Wait! ... You think she's talking about your nephew and his friends?"

Dojima threw his jacket over his shoulder, and reached for the door. "I don't know... But I'm gonna find out."


	6. We're On The Case!

**Finally! We got some OC action! 8D Speakin' of OC action, though, I had to change a _bit_ about your characters ._.**

**First off, ALMOST EVERY SINGLE PERSON WANTED DARK/ALMIGHTY SKILLS D8 No! Okay, no xD (I seriously don't see the appeal anyway; whenever I used almighty skills, it didn't do much damage...) And most of you wanted 2 elements and/or physical skills. (Soooo, many physical skills~! Dx) And by the way... **_**Almighty resist**_**? That's... Not a real thing xD and a lot of you gave me waaaaay too many skills, so I had to cut some out. **

**And NO ONE wanted to heal xD For the longest time, my character was the only medic... "PFFT, WHO NEEDS TO HEAL, GIMME DEM PHYSICAL SKILLS!"**

**I-I'm not ranting, I'm just forewarning you. I don't want anyone yelling at me D; I had to do, what I had to do to make the party even, and balanced! So if you notice something's been changed... Yeah xD**

**Okay, okay, I'm done~ I'll be posting our OCs in the next chapter, and HOPEFULLY I'll be introducing Narashino, and Erin.**

* * *

**6/22**

Midnight was slowly approaching, and you were seated on your usual spot on the futon, rolling the remote in between your fingers. Would something show up tonight?

_Tick. Tock._ Your clock chimed, and at exactly 12:00, the TV flickered to life. Unlike it was a few days ago, the image was a lot clearer. It was the same girl from before, still wearing a swimsuit. The camera focused on her chest, and waist, making you cough awkwardly into your hand.

This girl... You leaned forward, and stared more intently at the screen. Wait... The girl stood up, and waved at the screen, revealing her face to you. There was no mistaking it! It was Rise Kujikawa!

You reached into your pocket, and started dialing Yosuke's number. "Yosuke!" You shouted as soon as your heard his voice... Whoops~ you didn't mean to get so excited... Maybe he was starting to rub off on you...? I guess you _were_ best friends.

"H-hey!" Yosuke began, a little startled by the edge in your voice, "That was definitely Rise, there's no mistaking it! The one on tonight seemed a lot more... Errr... _suggestive_ than the real Rise, but you could see her face clearly." You nod. "Let's all get together afterschool tomorrow!"

"Right!" The conversation ended without a goodnight, and you were left alone again, staring at the now blank TV screen. You decided it'd be best to head straight to bed.

* * *

**6/23 (Ho ho, a day before my birthday! xD *shot*)**

It was afterschool, and you were sitting at one of the round tables at the Junes foodcourt. On your left was Seichi, who had been uncharacteristically quiet that day, and Chie on your right. Beside Seichi was Kanji, who was currently having a staring contest with the table. Next to him was Yukiko, who was as composed as usual, arms folded neatly in her lap. Kazuto sat across from you, arms crossed over his chest, and Yosuke sat next to him, a similar expression drawn on his face.

Yosuke decided to begin the conversation, "Last night... That _had_ to be Rise Kujikawa."

"No arguments there~" Seichi yawned, and rolled his shoulders. "Welp, least we know one thing... the ones that the culprit's targeting are—"

"Brodcasted on TV." You finished for him, and he nodded.

"Exactly~!" Yosuke started up again, "So we can rule out the assumption that all the victims are connected to the first case. As for Rise, I took a peek this morning and she was still at the shop."

"So, Kujikawa-san isn't in there yet?" Kazuto remarked, clearly confused.

"Uh-uh! I-I think that "TV show" thing doesn't appear until _after_ the person enters the TV." Chie answered, stroking her chin, as if she was lost in thought.

The conversation traveled over to Yukiko, who had a knowing look on her face, "Teddie said before that it might be the victim's own creation upon entering the world. I didn't understand at _all_ at first, but now I feel it may be true. The one that appears on TV is your other self... Maybe the victim's _true_ feelings are shown unconsciously."

Seichi leaned back in his chair. "But that still doesn't explain why we seem 'em on the Midnight Channel _before _they disappear... How do ya explain that part?"

Yosuke frowned, "Yeah... It always happens before the person disappears, like an advance notice..."

"Or like a ransom note! But who are they announcing it to? And for what?" Chie cut in.

"I dunno~ ask the killer. There's a bunch of stuff I still don't understand."

"Is it possible that we see those images for the same reason?" Yukiko voiced her own inner thoughts. "... If the Midnight Channel shows the victim's true feelings... maybe it does the same for the culprit. Maybe what we're seeing is the culprit's intentions."

Kazuto nodded slowly, "It _is_ a possibility..."

"So, when the killer thinks,_ 'I'm gonna attack someone now,' _that's what we see on TV?" Chie held her head in her hands. "Aww, sheesh~ All this thinking's making my hurt..."

Yosuke ran a hand through his brown locks, "Well, if we're gonna go that far with it, we might as well say that's the basis for that entire world... Like a mix of the minds of the killer, and the victims... Or maybe it's _everyone's_ minds?"

The group looked at you, and you shook your head in defeat, "I-I don't know... We still don't know enough about the other world to make any sort of solid theory... What do you think, Kanji?" You just suddenly noticed he hadn't said a word the entire meeting.

"_Huh?_ Uhh... Well, um..."

"...You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"...Ehehe... Um, yeah~..."

Yosuke visibly twitched, "A-anyways, it seems like the only thing we're clear on is that Rise is in danger."

"Does that mean we get to do another stakeout?"

Seichi whistled outloud, "Ooooh, a steakout? Sounds fun, let's do it!"

"N-no no! Not a _steak_out, a _**stake**_out!"

"...Gotta tell ya, Yukiko-chan, that sounds _exactly_ the same..."

Chie slapped her forehead. "Oh brother..."

* * *

Later that evening, you, along with your friends, were scattered around _Shiroku_, a convenience store run by a middle-aged woman, with black hair tied back in a red polka dot scarf and dark brown eyes. You had talked to her once or twice before; she sells all sorts of items others would overlook, the perfect pick-me-ups when you went to explore the TV world, mainly for curing ailments or restoring the party's health.

Chie was in a crouched position, staring at one of the shelves on the wall closest to the door. She had her hand tucked underneath her chin, as her brown eyes swept over each exotic item carefully. Standing beside her was Seichi, who had his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"We gotta go with donuts, and milk!" She announced with a small nod, and Seichi returned it with a raised brow.

"What are we,_ cops_?"

Her cheeks flushed." A-ah, well... I like donuts?"

Yosuke walked over to them, his usual grin plastered on his face. "'Ey, there's no better meal than that for a man on a stakeout! ... Oh, and throw in some disposable diapers too!"

Chie stared at him, "W-what? They don't even sell those here!"

"We have 'em at Junes~"

"I-I'm not with them~" Yukiko whispered towards the woman at the counter, who nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Yosuke, just how long do you this stakeout'll take?" The thought of Yosuke in diapers... You shuddered. That image was so wrong, on _so_ many levels.

"I-I dunno, man!"

Kanji, and Kazuto had just approached the three of you. For some reason, the latter seemed very pleased with himself as he hugged his bag of goodies close to his chest. "Well, I'm all set~ What about you guys?"

Chie scooped up her assorted snacks. "All set!"

"Then let's hurry up and get goin', Senpai."

You went up to the counter, and paid for everything. Behind you, the bell on the door rang, signaling that a customer had came in. It was Adachi, wearing the same suit and tie. When he saw you, and your friends, he pretended not to and turned around, but he did not go unnoticed.

Yosuke spotted him first, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

**(Is it weird that I love writing as Adachi? xD WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE? ;w; *shot by everyone*) **Adachi chuckled, obviously nervous, and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "Ah, just doing some legwork~" He looked down and muttered to himself, "Ugh, what did I do to deserve babysitting detail...?" You gave him a weird look, and he quickly covered himself up, "I-I mean, it's nothing major! It's not like Dojima-san ordered me here... _Sooo~_ What are you kids up to? Buying snacks?"

"We were just about to head over to the tofu shop to see Kujikawa-san." Kazuto's cool voice spoke up.

The detective looked visibly surprised... For a moment. "Oh... I see... H-Heyyy! I'm on my way there too!" He remembered, a sudden, exuberant smile lighting up his face.

A similar smile was on Chie's. "Oh~! Then why don't we go there together?" She looked at the others expectantly, who weren't as enthusiastic with the idea of Adachi tagging along. "C'mon, he's a detective on active duty. Not a bad guy to have around~!"


	7. Party Members

Sorry, not a chapter update xD I just gotta _lot _of information to throw at you guys, and I didn't want to add the story part to this, because I hate lengthy chapters D;

*clears throat*

Alright~! May I proudly present the OCs starring in this fic! 8D Okay, not all of them, because this chapter's getting long xD Just Seichi and the two being introduced in the real chapter. Mine's the last one, naturally 8D

* * *

**Name**: Seichi Hakurata  
**Age**: 16 (First Year)  
**Date of Birth**: April 21st  
**Zodiac**: Gemini  
**Height**: roughly '5,10"  
**Blood type**: O-  
**Weapon**: Gauntlets  
**Arcana**: Strength

Persona  
**Initial Persona**: Seraph, Heavenly Angel (Appearance: wears a tight white robe, golden rings around his wrists, four golden wings on his back, and his eyes are blindfolded.)  
**Ultimate Persona**: Thanatos  
**Strengths**: Elec, Fire  
**Weak**: Ice  
**Abilities**: Herculean Strike, Zionga, Tarunda, Elec Boost, Deathbound, Phys Boost, Mazionga, Apt. Pupil, Power Charge, Matarunda, Ziodyne, Akasha Arts, God's Hand, Masukunda, Primal Force, Morning Star

Appearance  
**Hair Color**: Black around the bangs, but becomes silver around his scalp  
**Hair Style**: The bangs cover his eyes barely, and ends at his neck  
**Eye color**: Emerald Green  
**Style of Uniform**: Much like Yosuke, he wears only the jacket, but instead of slacks, he wears his faded blue jeans, ripped at the knee's, a blue shirt with a wolf on the front, howling in front of a moon, and carries a school bag.

Style of Outside Clothes  
**Summer**: Wears a buttoned white shirt that end at his biceps and waist, tan, light brown shorts that end at his kneecaps, and red sneakers with black soles.  
**Winter**: Wears a dark blue carbon jacket with fur on the interior of the hood, a yellow scarf, black long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans with rips at the knee's, and the usual sneakers.  
**Swimsuit**: Wears a white shirt and red trunks with a skull on the left leg.

**Style of Glasses**: Eed with black v-stripes on the lens and rims

Biography  
**Was On TV For**: The death of his parents. Died in a car accident and he's had amnesia since he was a child; his biological parents died when he was only six. His foster parents were kind, but were often mistrusting towards the neighbors.  
**Biggest Hidden Confession/Dungeon**: His dungeon looks like a blank, dark blue void with a single walkway, has seven floors, random objects such as pocket watches and books and toys and the likes floating around; each staircase is led into by a blue door with a golden doorknob, similar to the entrance of the Velvet Room. His confession to the protagonist when his social link is maxed is that he wanted to become a soldier overseas and serve in the American military as a Navy Seal, hoping he would one day become a man worthy of being called his parent's son.  
**When You Join The Party**: After Kanji

Personality  
**Good Traits**: He is often caring towards his friends, but is oblivious to how girls act around hm. He also has a certain obsession with boxing, hinting his style of fighting. He is also curious about the Protagonist's love life.  
**Bad Traits**: Before he becomes a member of the party, he was a loner who challenged anyone in order to become stronger, and is mistrustful.  
**Love Interest**: Chie Satonaka  
**Best Friends**: Protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Daisuke Nagase, Ayane Matsunaga  
**Friends**: Ai Ebihara, Kou Ichigo, Naoto Shirogane, Yumi Ozawa  
**Disliked People**: Teddie, Tohru Adachi  
**Family**: Only living relative is Sanae Huang, his foster father's older brother  
**Backround Story**: When he was six, his biological parents died, and he was sent to live a foster home, but still took on his family name. When he turned thirteen, he got a part-time job as a newspaper boy so he could save up for his tuition, even though he is a straight A and B student.

* * *

**Name**: Narashino Oda  
**Age**: 17 (2nd Year)  
**DoB**: June, 21st  
**Zodiac**: Gemini  
**Height**: '6,4"  
**Blood Type**: O (some say that darkness runs through his veins)  
**Weapon**: Feng Huo Luo  
**Arcana**: Justice  
**Inital Persona**: Morgoth, The Dark Enemy (Appearance: A demonic figure, decked out in pure black armor, and has glowing red eyes gleaming from underneath a full face helmet. In his right hand is a metal shield, and in the left, a large mace.  
**Ultimate Persona**: Sauron, the Lord of Mordor (Appearance: Similar to Morgoth, except he's more slender, and his armor/helmet has spikes and chainmail)  
**Strengths**: Fire, Darkness  
**Weak**: Wind, Light  
**Abilites**: Hassou Tobi, Maragidyne, Heat Riser, Evil Touch, Ghastly Wail, Ragnarok, Victory Cry, Hell's Judgement (Note: This is the final set)

Appearance  
**Hair Color**: Black  
**Hair style**: Crew cut  
**Eye color**: Green  
**Uniform style**: An Oda Mokkou under the school's emblem, also uses a cane  
**Outside of school**:  
Summer - Black dress pants, black t-shirt, black dress shoes, black gloves, and his cane.  
Winter - Black dress pants, black sweater, black gloves, black ski mask, and his cane.  
Weekends - Black three-piece suit, blood red tie, black dafora, back gloves, black dress shoes, silver arm bands on his triceps, and his cane.  
Swimsuit - A black wetsuit  
Yukata - A black yukata with an Oda Mokkou on the back

**Style of Glasses**: ?

Biography

**Was on TV for**: Was one of Risette's bodyguards at her announcement.  
**Confession/Dungeon**: He harbors secret feelings for the teen idol, and that he feels responsible for the fire that killed his parents. His dungeon is literally filled with fire and what looks like burnt corpses. The shadow uses his hidden feelings for Rise as a final blow if you will.  
**When He Joins The Party**: Before they go after Rise, he tells them, as her bodyguard, it would be dishonorable for him not to go, and that even f they say no, he will find a way in.  
**Good Traits**: Honorable, Loyal, very serious, refuses to let an injustice slip past him.  
**Bad traits**: Often gets very mad when someone brings up Hannoji, rather short tempered, often blinded by rage, and has a tendency to over complicate things.  
**Love Interest**: Rise  
**Best Friends**: Rise and Benchu Yuan (Rise's manager)  
**Friends**: The investigation team.  
**Disliked People**: Namatame, Adachi, The Moel Gas Attendent (gets a bad vibe from her)  
**Family**: Mother (dead), Father (dead), Grandfather (dead), Uncle (Okuba Oda)  
**Background**: Being of the Oda clan, he is used to people being scared of him. He used to live in Honnoji with his parents, but they were killed in a fire. He later moved in with his Uncle in Kyushu, who trained him to be a body guard for his friend's "rising star".When he met Rise, he was only 13 and didn't think much of her as a person, but as a singer he thought of her as "the only person I've met who can put angels to shame." As it turned out, he would be her bodyguard once he turned 15, it payed well, and he got to travel alot. On request of both Benchu and Okuba, Narashino was to stay guarding Rise, even after she left the media. Both didn't like the idea, but became good friends on the train ride to Inaba.

* * *

Basics  
**Name**: Erin Suzuki  
**Age**: 17 (2nd Year)  
**Date of Birth**: May 16th, 1994  
**Zodiac**: Taurus  
**Height**: '5,5"  
**Blood Type**: O-  
**Weapon**: Trench Knives  
**Arcana/Social Link**: Empress

Persona  
**Initial Persona**: Freya, Norse Goddess of Love and War (Appearance: A tan-skinned, tribal woman with dark brown hair, silver tank top, assorted jewelry, long purple skirt, and twin blades.)  
**Ultimate Persona**: Isis  
**Strengths**: Wind, Ice  
**Weak**: Electricity  
**Abilities**: Bufula, Mediarama, Re Patra, Recarm, Dodge Elec, Mabufula, Cool Breeze, Diarahan, Ice Boost, Mediarahan, Bufudyne, Samarecarm, Divine Grace, Evade Elec, Mabufudyne, Amrita, Ice Amp

Appearance

**Hair Color:** Light Brown  
**Hair Style**: Down, past her shoulders, and curly  
**Eye Color**: Grey  
**Style of School Uniform**: White turtleneck, underneath and black pantyhose  
**Style of Outside Clothes**:

Summer - Light blue dress shirt, khaki shorts, and western boots.

Winter - White, zipped up, sleeveless coat, with a pink, long-sleeved dress underneath. She also wears brown leggings, and has her hair tied back with a pink headband.

Weekends - Blue, oversized, long-sleeved shirt with black lace, a black belt below her chest and black pants rolled up to her knees.

Swimsuit - Black two-piece with pink polka dots, and ribbons on the chest and sides.

Yukata - Light pink with dark pink, and white designs. She also wears an ornate hair piece.

**Style of Glasses**: Frameless, with transparent brown lenses

Personality/Bio  
**Was On TV For**: Interviewed for a play she was performing in  
**Biggest Hidden Confession/Dungeon**: She developed an inferiority complex because of her parent's abuse, and now she overworks herself in hopes to measure up to other people. Her dungeon is a Drama Theatre, because she secretly dreams of becoming an actress.

**When You Join The Party**: After Teddie, around 7/18?  
**Good Traits**: Despite her insecurities, Erin tries to remain optimistic, and sincerely cares for the well-being of others. She's also very thoughtful, and a pretty decent cook (she likes making box lunches for her friends, and seeing their reactions while eating them). Her humor is similar to Rise or Yosuke's, as she likes to tease her friends, and has a playful side to her.  
**Bad Traits**: She's slow when it comes to grasping new ideas/situations, and at times she gets a little spacey (some would call it being airheaded), earning her average marks in school. Erin's also pretty clumsy, and disaster-prone; she's the type of person to trip over herself, then look around hoping no one saw. Besides clumsiness, she's also very apologetic, and tends to beat herself up over the little things. If you bring up her family life, she'll turn insecure, and want to change the subject. Along with this, when faced with a difficult situation, or when she feels anxious, she'll go into a small laughing fit to cover up her feelings, and get out of said situation.  
**Love Interest**: Yosuke  
**Best Friends**: Yosuke, Naoto, Adachi, Taiga  
**Friends**: Kou, Yukiko, Yumi, Rise, Other OCs  
**Rivals/Disliked People**: Kanji  
**Family**: Aiko Suzuki (Mother), Hiruko Suzuki (Father), Airi Suzuki (Twin sister), Kenchi and Hanari Hara (Grandparents)  
**Background Story**: Erin is the older twin sister of Airi Suzuki, and had always felt inferior to her. Everything she did was absoutely perfect, and Erin was average at best. She was starved for her parent's affection, and recognition, but was always ignored for her sister. Her parents criticized everything she did, mentally demeaned her, and she felt like nothing she did was right, like she'd never be good enough for them. Until one day she decided to act out, hoping this would make her parents notice her. It gave her the wrong kind of attention; her parents disowned her, and she was transferred out of Gekkoukan High, and sent to live with her grandparents in Yasoinaba (or exile, as she referred it in the beginning). Her grandparents live the traditional Japanese liftstyle, and even own some land on the Samegawa Flood Plain, which they use to farm. She loves them, but there are times they confuse her with her sister, and call her Airi by mistake. Erin believes they don't actually want her around, because instead of being at home, they tend to stay over at friend's houses from time to time, and hang out at the retirement home nearby. In truth, they were the only relatives that didn't mind her company, and bad reputation (overexaggerated by her father). She fears, however, that because of their old age, and amnesiac bouts, that they'll die soon, and she'll have no where to go. That's why she got a part-time job working at Junes as a cashier, to earn some money for a more permanent residence. Coincidentally, she also began to interact more with Yosuke there, and romantic feelings for him developed.

* * *

Annnnd, I decided to break apart our vastly large party in 4 groups. These groups not only represent who'll be going into battle, but also who your character'll interact with throughout this ficlet~ I got the idea from a dream actually; in it, Erin, Yosuke, Naoto, and Kazuto were in battle... That's all I remember xD (I think Yosuke was giving orders though owo) But hey, I think it's a good idea! 8D It'll make party battles easier to write, plusssss, having everyone bond with... Let's say Yosuke, would take awhile to write D: (everyone's best friends with him apparently xD Seriously, _everyoneeeee_) So I'll just be writing about your character hanging out with one of the 3 others in their assigned group every now and again.

Aside from the group I listed, for the most part, the rest were random/generatored based on Love Interests and party strengths. Things became tricky when I was assigning Rise (and the Protag-tag) to a group, though D: Since she's not a party combatant. But I couldn't leave her(them) out, since that'll uneven everything. So, only one group gets to have a scanner xD ([And one Yu!] Buuuut, they don't have a medic, since technically you_ could _argue that she's one~ So it's a trade-off).

Roles:

- _Mixed Fighter_ - Title given to users who're the "Jack/Jill of All Trades." They don't necessarily excel in one ability, but possess at least one skill in 3 or more of the categories listed below. A perfect example of this is Yosuke, who has access to support, healing, physical, AND magical skill sets; Since his stats are, for the most part, _even_, he's a valuable ally in any given situation, and can switch roles if something befalls your primary.

- _Healer_ - Title given to users who aren't built like tanks, but are there to offer healing, and support spells for your party. These users are typically more fragile than your physical fighters, so it's important to keep an eye on them.

- _Support_ - These users have access to skills that boost party moral by strengthening stats, or by decreasing the enemies'.

- _Saboteur _- These are merely users who have access to Hama and Mudo skills.

- _Physical Fighter_ - These are the users that'll most likely dive headfirst into battle, and are there to draw attention away from your weaker members. Though they _probably_ have access to some sort of magic/support spell, these users would rather fight their battles weapon drawn.

- _Magic Caster_ - The complete opposite of physical fighters; what they lack in strength they make up for in magic.

* * *

Group 1 (Didn't realize there were so many mixed fighters in this one xD):

Protagonist (Mixed Fighter)

Michiyo (Healer/Saboteur)

Kagome (Mixed Fighter)

Teddie (Mixed Fighter)

* * *

Group 2:

Yosuke (Mixed Fighter)

Erin (Healer/Magic Caster)

Naoto (Mixed Fighter)

Kazuto (Magic Caster/Saboteur)

* * *

Group 3:

Narashino (Mixed Fighter)

Kanji (Physical Fighter)

Taiga (Mixed Fighter)

Rise (Tactical Support/Scanner)

* * *

Group 4:

Seichi (Mixed Fighter)

Chie (Physical Fighter/Magic Caster)

Aidou (Physical Fighter)

Yukiko (Healer/Magic Caster)

* * *

Ummm... I'm assuming the people (ironically, all male xD) listed first will be the leaders...? Achacha? NOBODY HIT ME FOR THIS! D8

Oh! One more thing (longest A/N EVER! xD) der kapitan has agreed (I love you, btw for it) to help me continue Persona Academy! 8D So expect an update soon~

Thanks guys! I'll try to finish the next chapter for this story soon as well xD Just as soon as I take a nap o_e This hurt my brain, and right arm for some reason...


	8. Catching The Killer

**Phil, because I'm a little short on time, I'm having Narashino join the party, with his Persona already D8 So he doesn't get a dungeon, or a shadow fight... Please don't be mad ;w; There was no way I could've squeezed him in *stabbed***

**And longer chapter this time around :3 I seriously want to bring in my character xD *shot* Buttttt, I guess next time~**

* * *

Despite your protests, and obvious discomfort, you gave into Chie's request...

So, the group of you headed over to the tofu shop, where a tired Rise greeted you at the counter. Good, so the killer hadn't gotten to her yet... Maybe this would work? Maybe you would be able to thwart the killer's efforts this time?

For what felt like the upteeth time, you, Kanji, and Yosuke patrolled the street, walking up and down the road in front of the store. Over in the corner, Yukiko and Chie were engaged in lively conversation, or seemed to be, on the outside looking in. They were on their guard, just like you were, while Adachi, Kazuto, and Seichi were inside the shop. Their job was to keep an eye on Rise, just in case the culprit tried a more... _direct_ approach.

Yosuke turned around, and glared at you when he noticed you, and Kanji had stopped walking, and had stumbled into him awkwardly. "Don't stop! The killer might get suspicious!" Was his barked command, and Kanji stared back at him, his face twisted up in sincere befuddlement.

"Ah, Senpai, we've been walking up, and down this same road for half an hour now... I'm sure _that's_ more suspicious." The brunette grumbled something low underneath his breath, probably something along the lines of, _'Shut up, Kanji_,' but put up no further arguement.

Emerging from within the shop, Adachi appeared beside you, an exasperated expression carefully drawn on his usually goofy face, "Come on out, you bastard...! We're ready for you..."

"Great, that's tellin' 'em," Seichi muttered, and you mentally sweatdropped. _Yup, way to draw unwanted attention, Adachi..._

Yukiko suddenly gasped, and looked up, noticing something on the telephone wire. She pointed, and all of you turned around, almost simultaneously.

A rather nerdy looking, middle-aged man with an orange shirt, faded jeans, and a dark purple backpack was holding onto the pole for dear life. From the looks of it, he was trying to peek on Rise.

"Gah! Wh-who's there?" Adachi demanded, and the man squeaked in surprise. "Answer me!" Once he noticed your stares, he quickly slid off, and took off in a full sprint down the road.

"H-hey, he's running away!" Chie pointed out the clearly obvious, and before anyone could move, or even think, Seichi was on the move.

"C'mon, we gotta follow 'em!" Kanji shouted, and immediately after the group rushed after a determined Seichi, and the suspicious man.

* * *

It was the end of the sidewalk. The man had gotten well past the gas station and stood in front of the busy intersection. It looked like he was trapped; an out of breath Seichi stood in front of him, and you were slowly closing in behind him. There was no where for him to go.

"D-Don't come near me!" The man cried, and Kanji silenced him with a cold stare.

"Shaddup! What kinda _idiot_ would listen to—"

"I-I'll do it, yanno! What're you going to do if I get run over?" The mystery man challenged, and that had definitely elicited surprise in everyone, including yourself. He couldn't be that stupid... _Right?_ He would rather get run over, be killed instantly on impact—if not have to endure life long injuries—than face a jury of his peers?

"Wh-what...?" Yosuke questioned, obviously too shocked to attach more to his sentence. This was starting to get out of hand. I mean, the man was talking _suicide _here!

Adachi waved his arms frantically, "N-no! If the suspect gets injured, the police'll be held responsible... They'll get really angry, and... ahhh..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing what he had just said. Thankfully, no one noticed his selfish notion, and paid more attention to the man, who had just taken a shaky step backwards.

"I-I'll do it, I swear! S-So get outta here, and stop chasing me!" He sounded serious, and you swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in your throat.

Yosuke whispered to you, "H-hey, what should we do?"

The man was clearly crazy, out of his right mind... But you needed him alive in order to question his intentions... To do that, he needed to calm down... Or you could tackle him, and force him to talk. As you thought on it, the latter idea sounded like the better choice; you told Yosuke that, and Kanji seemed to agree to the idea _waaaaaay_ too quickly.

"Alright, on my mark...!" Yosuke pointed in a random direction, to distract the potential killer. "Look! Over there, Yuri!" **(I'm sorry, I had to xD) **The man turned around, and looked around.

_This was your chance for an All-Out-Attack!_

With a small battle cry, Seichi charged at him from the side, while Kanji, and Kazuto struck him from the front. You were posed, ready in case he managed to escape. A punch, and a strangled cry later, the man had been captured, and pinned to the floor. You took him away from the road, closer to the shops, where the interrogation began.

The man seemed hysterical, as he pointed at your group accusingly, "H-How dare you assualt an ordinary citizen like—"

"Shut the hell up, _murderer_!" Kanji yelled, cutting him off, "We're taking your punk ass in!"

"Wha—!" He looked like a fish out of water, as he flailed his arms, and looked between each of you, mouth opened agape, "Time out! W-whaddya mean _'murderer'?_"

Chie glared at him, "Oh, don't act dumb~!"

The man went into the defensive, as he tried to argue his case, "W-Wait a second!" The man tried to explain, "I just _really_ like Risette, so I wanted to take a peek into her room..." He dumped out the contents of his backpack in front of you,"Look, see! All, I've got on me is a bunch of cameras!"

Your eyes widened, "Wait, so—"

Adachi cut you short. "Yup, he's the culprit, all right. No two ways about it."

"Should we really be jumping to—" Again, your sentence had been interrupted, and _again_ Adachi ignored you.

"All right, I'll take it from here." The detective assured you, and he whipped out a pair of handcuffs from god knows where. "We'll hear your story story down at the station..." His seriousness died when he gave a little laugh, "Man, I always wanted to say that~!"

Ugh. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

"P-Please, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong, _honest_!" Yeah, all he wanted to do was spy, and photograph an underaged girl... What law said he couldn't do _that_? The man was cuffed, and was taken away by Adachi, who seemed quite pleased with his accomplishment. The last thing he left you with was a simple warning, _'Stop getting yourself involved in this stuff. Dojima-san's worried sick.'_

It was a little too late for that, wasn't it? Yosuke's brown eyes flickered over to you hesitantly.

"I-is it... really over?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

"The rest is up to the police... Meaning, there's nothing more we can do." Kazuto replied calmly. But something told you the wrong guy had been convicted... The feeling nagged at you, ate at your insides, but you chose to ignore it. Everyone else seemed convinced... Maybe it was nothing...

Chie bounced with joy, "Does that mean the case's over? Seriously! _Awesome_!"

* * *

You made your way back to the tofu shop, and Yosuke entered to tell Rise the good news.

_But she wasn't there..._

Her grandmother said she had stepped out, but...

You should've went with your gut feeling, and mentally slapped yourself. No! How could this have happen? You were so close, too... A new thought cross your mind. _'But we were just here a few minutes ago...'_

_That_ meant she had gotten kidnapped just recently... You figured the killer hadn't gotten far, and so you all dispatched, and explored the area.

* * *

A short while later, you guys met back up, but no sign of Rise anywhere. Kanji reminded you that it would be raining tonight, so you when midnight came, you sat in front of your TV, fingers crossed.

Much to your dismay, an image appeared, vividly clearer than it was days before. Rise stood in front of the screen, wearing the same yellow bikini she claimed she had never worn before. Behind her was... A club maybe? It was hard to tell; it looked a big blob of purple in your eyes.

Her eyelids were slightly drooped, and she spoke in a slow, sultry voice, "Maru-Q! Push Risette! Good evening, good evening! I'm Rise Kujikawa!" The camera panned upwards, revealing all of her... _Assets_. "This spring, one young girl levels up to be a high school idol… Yayyy~! So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards & Practices!" The camera shifted once again, and focused on her chest. The constant changes in the camera angles made your head spin. It reminded you of a music video. "Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime~! Show what, _huh_?" She licked her lips, and you gulped. "Hmhmhm... _**Everything**_~"

There was no doubt in your mind... Although she was much more... _Seductive_, then the real thing, she was Rise.

The image faded, and the screen became blank, devoid of noise once again. Your phone rang in your pocket, but it took you a full minute to process the sound, and answer it.

"E-eh, hello?" You hoped Yosuke didn't notice the crack in your voice.

"Hey, d-did you see Risette on TV?" You had nothing to worry about, he sounded just as freaked out... Or turned on, it was hard to tell. "I-Is she serious about... _Baring it all? _Is it me, or are these shows getting crazier, and crazier?"

Yup, definitely turned on. "I agree, they're getting out of hand, but you _need_ to calm down." You reminded him. He took in a deep breath, and then released it. "We need to rescue her... And fast."

"Y-yeah, you're right... But _man_, we couldn't prevent the kidnapping this time either… Even when we knew who the target would be..."

"Yosuke, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it." You frowned, and moved the phone to your other ear.

"T-thanks, but I still feel guilty, yanno...?" You hear him sigh on the other end, "Anyways, I'm gonna head to bed... I'm wiped. See you tomorrow."

"Night." Yosuke hung up, and you crawl into bed, your mind swimming with questions.

* * *

**6/24**

It's afterschool, and you're standing at the Electronics Department at Junes. Yukiko and the guys are with you, and you're just waiting for Chie and Seichi to show.

"What's taking them so long?" Yosuke taps his foot impatiently, and you shrug in defeat. Whatever it was, it was kinda ironic that they were _both_ late. Kanji touches your shoulder.

"Hey Senpai...? You know that guy over there? He keeps _looking_ over here..." You look past Kanji, and over towards a teenage boy standing nearby; his deep green eyes meet your own, and he waves. You're confused, but you wave back.

Now that he mentioned it, he _did_ look familiar... He was wearing your school uniform, but you knew you didn't know him from there.

Crew cut black hair, determined look in his eyes... Memories began to flood back to you. He was there when Rise announced her hiatus from showbiz. Yeah... He was the one that had escourted her out when things had gotten out of hand. You weren't sure why he'd want your attention though. You informed your friends you'd be back, and walked over to him.

"Hey, 'sup?" He began calmly, and for a split second, you find it hard to believe that he was supposed to be a big, macho bodyguard. He still towered over you in height, though...

"Um, nothing...? Do we... have some sort of _problem_?"

He cackled quite loudly, amused, and you cringe at the almost sinister sound. "'course not~! I just..." His face turned serious, "Ya see, it's about Rise-chan, she—"

"Was kidnapped?" You finish for him, and he nods slowly.

"Look, it isn't any of my business, but I overheard you talking to pretty boy over there..." Pretty boy? You turned around. Oh, he must of been talking about Yosuke. You turn back to him, and he continues, "And I know you're going after her, so _I'm _coming with." He points at himself with his thumb, and nods. The worse part was, that _didn't_ sound like a request.

"A-ahh..." Your mouth hung open, and you're weren't entirely sure how to react. For once, you were _speechless_. "L-listen... Ummm..."

"Narashino Oda, pleased to meet ya~" He was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing, but I guess he had been trained to handle these kinds of situations? ...Was there even a _school_ for bodyguards? You wondered, but you realized you were getting off-topic, and derailed yourself from such thoughts.

"R-right, I know you must be worried about her, but..."

He steps closer to you, and you do your best to stay composed, "It's not just about being her bodyguard... Rise-chan and I go waaaay back. You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself if the killer shows."

"But—"

"Even if you say no, I'll just follow you~" At least he was honest?

But that wasn't why you were worried... How would they bring a human to the other world? How we he react? How would his _body_ react? You recall how it felt the first time you went before you had those glasses. You were exhausted, and everything felt like it had been set on fire...

You could lie, say he heard wrong, and walk away, but... That look in his eyes, you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

For some reason, you felt like you could trust this guy, and if he was close with Rise... You mentally fought with yourself for awhile, but eventually, you agree. He whoops loudly, and slaps your back... _Hard_.

You knew you were making a mistake, but there was no turning back now... You sigh.

Alright... Now how to get your friends to agree?

* * *

**Oh, and fast update, because I'm sick, and there's not much else to do D; Sorry if it's rushed, I didn't want to spend so much on the Canon stuff... Summer's coming, which means I'll be able to do write some romance 8D But we gotta get Rise outta the way first...**

**Crap! Almost forgot this! This is my gift to ya guys 8D Go to Youtube, then add this to the end: ****watch?v=gLdjHUoIkW4**


	9. The Idol Inside Me

**GAAAAAAIIIISSSSS~! We've almost reached the 100th review mark! 8DD Oh man, I'mma so happeh~ *rolls***

* * *

As you expected, the idea was immediately shot down. Also as you expected, Yosuke was the first one to speak his mind.

"Nu-uh! _Not _happening! Partner, you know what it's like... Over _there_."

Yukiko frowned, and played with the end of her red jacket, grey eyes downcast. She was clearly intimidated by the large stature of the teenager standing in front of her. "B-but if he wants to help, who're we to say no...?"

"I for one say no." Kazuto crossed his arms, "That world is far too dangerous, especially for someone without a Perrrr... Um, a weapon." He quickly covered up his blunder.

"Well, why the hell not? The more the merrier, right?" Kanji argued, and it was becoming clear that this wasn't your best idea, as each one of your friends fought for their respective side. Time to test your persuasion skills.

"Look, guys... I know what I'm doing. Narashino told me he's close friends with Rise... If anyone can lead us to her, it'll be him. Let's just give him a chance." The group of friends exchanged skeptical looks, but inevitably, you won the arguement.

* * *

You entered the TV like normal, and Chie and Seichi trailed behind you shortly after. Luckily for you, Narashino was a _'Shoot first, ask questions later,' _kind of guy, so he didn't demand an outright explanation about this world just yet, but you had a feeling you'd have to come up with one eventually, with the way things were going.

"Saaaay, who's the tall dude?" The brunette girl whispered to you, her face twisted up in confusion, not anger thankfully. You assured her that you'd fill her and Seichi in later, and the conversation was dropped. A few more steps, and you had reached Teddie, but something felt.. _off _about him today.

"Teddie? You okay...?" He hadn't even flinched when he heard your footsteps approaching. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"I-I wasn't crying!" You looked amongst your group, and the bear suddenly collapsed to the floor, "Everyone was having fun out there! You forgot about me... I was abandoned."

Seichi for one looked surprised, "What, no pun?" Chie elbowed his rib. "Ow!"

"W-we would never do that!" She assured, and Yukiko followed suit.

"I'm sorry~... Were you lonely?"

Teddie pushed himself off the floor, but he still had yet to make eye contact with you.

"I was _bored_. It made me all listless," He replied, "I'm a useless bear. I don't know what I am. I couldn't figure it out... No one would come visit me... Then I thought I heard voices from your world. They were all having so much fun... I was so lonely that I tried to cry. But I couldn't…"

Yosuke fought back a groan. He was being so melodramatic. "Well... You _are_ hollow inside."

"Shut up~! Stop saying I'm hollow!"

They fought back and forth for awhile, and you flashed an apologetic look at Narashino, who seemed strangely fascinated by the whole thing. Chie played peacemaker again, and took a few steps forward, a small smile on her face. You couldn't tell if it was forced or not, but it seemed genuine.

"C'mon, I'm sure Teddie's just tired from thinking so much, _right_?" He ignored her, and turned around, so his back was facing you again.

"When I'm alone, I think too much, it makes me even lonelier. I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out..." Yukiko, and Chie stood behind him, and petted his fur sympathetically. He beamed at them, his eyes beginning to glow a bit brighter. "C-could I try scoring with you two someday?"

Seichi choked on his tongue, and you were pretty sure you saw Narashino stifling a laugh. Chie looked at Yukiko, who just shrugged in defeat.

"Uh... Sure you can...?"

"Could we _please_ drop the whole scoring thing?"

"Anyway, changing the subject~" Yosuke coughed into his hand. "Ted, did you notice anyone's presense here? Maybe a girl's...?"

Seichi smirked at him, "Aw, Yosuke-senpai, do you wanna score too~?"

"Sh-shut up!" He shouted back, but the light blush on his cheeks gave him away.

Teddie paused for a minute, and began to sniff the air. You found it amazing how he could differentiate scents, especially with so many people around. After awhile, with a sad groan, he shook his head at you.

"You can't tell? Your nose _has_ been losing its edge lately," Yosuke informed the bear, who seemed to have shifted back into a bummed mood.

"I'm a pretty shabby bear," Teddie explained, "Soon, I won't be useful at all. Then, I'll be thrown away."

You smiled at him, "Teddie, we'd never throw you away. We're friends... Aren't we?"

The bear sniffled, tears of joy beginning to sparkle in his round button eyes, "O-Of course, Sensei~!" He looked more determined as ever, as he tried picking up Rise's scent. "Yanno, I _think_ I'll be able to find her. I just need some kind of hint."

"Like what?" Narashino asked, and it was then when Teddie finally noticed the stranger.

"W-whoa! ... You're _huuuge_~! **(Ha, that's what she said *stabbed*)** ... But wait, what's he doing here?"

"He's here to provide us more information about Miss Kujikawa." Kazuto answered, "Oda-san, I understand that you were her bodyguard, so you must know... Why did she go on hiatus?"

"Well, she was stressed out, yanno? She got tired of her made-up personality. She couldn't stand livin' two different lives."

Yosuke nodded, "Oh, so thats it~! I was wondering why she seemed so different on TV." Sluttier, is what Yosuke was trying to say.

Kazuto seemed convinced as well, as he further analyzed what Narashino had told the group, "It appears that Kujikawa-san was playing two roles: a real-life role, and the one that her producers wanted her to. She was worried about both of her lives, and that's why she took a break." He nodded to himself, "It all makes sense now..."

"Think you can you find her now, Teddie?" You asked.

"Hrrmm..." He went back to sniffing the air again, "...Whaa! There's something out there! Is this it? Did I find her? Follow me!"

* * *

"What is this place? It's all dark?" Chie asked, cleaning her glasses with the end of her uniform shirt. Once she put them back on, she realized the darkness remained.

"Given from the show on the Midnight Channel, and the darkness, I can only speculate what this place is, and it's not a pretty one, my friends."

Before you could question what Kazuto had meant by that, lights suddenly flooded into the room. Spotlights glared at you from high on the ceiling, purple curtains with neon pink hearts surrounded you, and over in the corner there were cushioned loveseats, and a table. The floor, and the entire room seemed to be bathed in a purple glow, and up in front of you was a stage.

This place was...

"A... Strip club?" Seichi spoke up, and Yosuke nodded knowingly, a small smile, and wink present on his face.

"Ohhhh, like the kind you always find in resort towns~!" You had a feeling he was speaking from experience.

"Ah, I think you're right," Yukiko started, "...Oh! B-But we don't have one... Our inn is_ not _like that!" Was she trying to convince you? She _did_ jump to the defensive rather quickly...

Kanji whistled, "Huh... So this is a strip joint, eh?"

"It'd appear so..." Kazuto replied. There was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Strip...? Ohohoho, I know what that is~! It's the thing zebras have, _right_?" Teddie's inquiry was ignored, as Narashino looked around the room, as if he was looking for something in particular.

"Sooo~ Where's the pole...?"

"...Errr... Let's just get going." You suggested, and you were answered with a group nod.

* * *

After scaling floor upon floor, you eventually reached the top of the strip club, where you found_ her_, Rise, along with her Shadow self, who happened to be grinding against a steel pole.

_Awkward_... Divert your eyes, quick!

**"Ahahahaha~! They're all **_**watching**_**! All eyes are on **_**me**_** now!"**

"Stop it!" The real Rise cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. This just seemed to further fuel the Shadow's laughter.

**"Awww~! What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff, don't cha? How's **_**this**_**?" **The Shadow twirled around the pole, and blew air kisses at all of you. You twitched.

"Please... Stop this...!" Rise begged, suddenly feeling so disgusting.

The Shadow only chuckled, **"Oooh, she wants me to stop. That's so funny!" **The volume of her voice began to escalate, until it reached the point that she was pratically screaming, **"As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you little **_**skank**_**! You're me! And obviously, I'm you!"**

"No... That's not true..."

**"Ahahaha! C'mon, **_**look**_**! You can't tear your eyes away~! This is **_**meeee! **_**This is who I really am~! Not **_**Risette, **_**the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you! I'm sick of being some airhead cliche who chokes down everything she's fed and takes it all with a **_**smile**_**!" **Her voice began to crack as anger slowly overcame her, **"Risette...? Who the hell is she? There's no such person in this world! I'm no one but myself! C'mon, look at **_**me**_**!"**

"That's not—I...!"

"Rise-chan, don't listen to 'er!" Narashino pleaded, and she turned around, her brown eyes looking a bit hopeful when she heard him.

"N-Narashino-kun? Is that you...?" Her small voice asked.

He seemed fired up, as he nodded and shouted, "Who cares what _she_ thinks? You're still you!"

The gears began to go to work in the Shadow's head, as an idea came to her mind, **"You don't believe me, huh? ...Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm going to show it **_**all**_** off. Let my naked truth be **_**burned**_** into your brains!"**

Rise stood up, having heard enough as she covered her ears, and yelled, "Stop... Stop it! You're..."

"Don't give in! Rise-chan...!"

"No,_ don't _say it!"

"You're... _not _me!" She shouted, much to your horror.

And then the shadow was engulfed, swallowed up in black smoke, and Rise had collapsed into Narashino's arms. You brought out your katana as you braced yourself for what was going to happen next. **"Here it coooomees~! Now, I'm finally **_**myself**_**!"**


	10. More Than Friends?

**Bonus Chapter: More Than Friends?**

**Just a little somethin' somethin' for Phil ;D Plus, I wanted to write something while I waited for my fight scene. Ignore if ya want~**

* * *

**Sometime after 6/24... **

"Sure you don't need anything, Rise-chan? I can go get you a soda or somethin'..."

Rise laughed, and waved her hand, "No, no, I'm okay, really~!" She assured, and he nodded slowly in reply.

Narashino was an amazing bodyguard. He was tall, fit, strong... A bit intimidating? But that was okay, she always liked guys who towered over her in height; it made her feel safe, _secure_. She's known him since she was 13, and although she resented the idea then, she found herself slowly enjoying his company the more she spent time with him.

But time was moving too slow for her, and they were still stuck in the "friend zone." She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted more with him, but she did want to become closer. A bodyguard and their idol needed to have a close bond... _Right?_

"Say, Narashino-kun, why'd you become a bodyguard, anyway?" Rise was sitting up in her bed, her brown, slightly curly hair was down, and her curious brown eyes were boring into his own green. She was cute; her face was round, almost child-like, but her voice was brimming with confidence that made her seem even older than she was.

Narashino was awestruck by the question, to say the least. For as long as he's known her, they've never talked about personal things... In fact, they didn't get the chance to talk all that much, with her constantly being shipped off to concert upon concert, and him hanging back. He suddenly felt the room grow hotter, "Because, I wanted to make sure everyone I protect was protected..." His voice trailed off weakly, which caused a frown to appear on Rise's face.

"And you don't mind? What about your parents?" She sounds like music; pure, sweet, and filled with good intentions. Maybe that's what he liked most about her.

"Dead." He answered bluntly, avoiding her eyes. They were deep enough to get lost in, and bright enough to burn whoever gazed in them.

Rise chewed on her bottom lip, and said softly, "O-oh... I see..." She almost felt sorry she asked; she didn't mean to kill the mood like that. She curled her toes underneath the blanket, and Narashino cracked a small smile.

"'s okay, it was awhile ago. What about you?"

She blinks, "What about me?"

"What're your parents like?" Her parents... Was it sad she didn't remember them? Her parents aren't dead. They also didn't abandon her. She abandoned them, for her career. Sure, she sends postcards every once and awhile, and they send her money on her birthday, but that was as far as their relationship went. Rise can't even remember the last time she saw them. She told Narashino that, and he gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Ah, I see... I guess being 'n idol's tough, huh?"

She lowers her eyes, "Yeah... Guess so... Hey, um... Can we bake some cookies?"

He looks like he's about to laugh, but refrains from doing so, "...Cookies?"

"Uh-huh! The great thing about not being an idol anymore is not having to worry about my figure~" Rise answers with a smile, and giggle. He's glad she's not gloomy anymore.

"Haha, alright~ But I get to eat the batter!" He announces with his own smile, and her eyes widen.

"_What? _Tch... Fiiiine~" She laughs as he scoops her up, and they both run down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Spending time with Rise definitely made his days that much brighter.

* * *

**I don't think Rise ever mentioned her parents in her Social Link owo (It wasn't in her profile either...) I'm just assuming she has some, but if anyone finds out otherwise, I'll take it out~**


	11. Changes

**I'm just gonna go ahead and post this without the fight scene~ I've had this written for awhile, and I don't want to hold it off for anymore xD I got the next one done too! 8D I'mma speedy thing~ I'll post Rise's Shadow Fight later on as a bonus chapter I guess. (Sorry Saber ;w; I understand you're busy~)**

**Oh my, long chapter is long! :O**

**Also~ It's Summer! 8D If you guys have any... Romantic requests, shoot them my way! (Although right now, I guess all we could do is Seichi/Chie, Yosuke/Erin, and Narashino/Rise owo) Oh~! But Kagome, and Aidou'll be coming up soon! 8D Wow, that's most of the couples actually xD**

**And, just wondering, is there anyone out there who DOESN'T like Kanji/Naoto? Because I told my friend (who's a diehard fangirl for it) that I didn't, and she got all upset Dx I mean, I apologized and everything, but I think she's ignoring my messages...**

* * *

**7/10**

After fighting her, Teddie's own feelings manifested into a Shadow, which proved to be much harder than previous battles thus far. You still managed, and he's now going to be joining you on the frontlines.

The days, and months have seemed to fly by, blending together seemlessly, that you almost find it hard to believe it's Summer, almost 3 months since you moved here. Today's Sunday, and you think you're long overdue for a much needed break... Unfortunately, fate has a way of biting you in the ass, and your cellphone rings in your front pocket.

It's from Chie. You flip open your phone, and press it to your ear. "Hey Chie~ What's up?"

She sounds freaked out, "D-D-Did you hear yet?"

"...No?" You asked confused, and you can feel her frown on the other end.

"They found a dead body just outside the shopping district! I don't get it! I-I mean, we..." Her voice trailed off into silence, and you begin to get worried.

"Calm down, Chie. Everything's going to be okay... We saved Rise, remember?" You assure her, and it sounds like she's relaxed some.

"I know, I know~ Look, we're all meeting at Junes. Come over right away!"

She hangs up, and you stuff your phone back into your pocket, suddenly feeling alone standing in the middle of your room. You decide to hurry to Junes.

* * *

When you get there, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, and Seichi are already there, solemn looks etched on their faces. When Chie saw you, she stood up, and waved you over. You took the empty seat between Yukiko, and Kanji.

"Yosuke, and Kazuto-kun went over to check the scene. They should be back soon..." You were informed, and you nodded simply in reply. Pratically seconds later, the two forementioned males rushed into the scene.

Yosuke's out of breath, but manages a, "Yeah, it was murder all right. The body was hanging upside down on an apartment's rooftop railing..."

Yukiko frowned, "But... how could that be...?

"That's not all, the victim this time was Morooka-san." Kazuto confirmed. The news was so shocking, that everyone stood up, and stared at the two teens in disbelief.

Seichi voiced his amazement in the most eloquent way possible, "Dude! You shitting us?"

"A-are you sure?" You relayed. Sure, you held no love for the teacher—it was obvious he hated his job... And kids for that matter—but the news was still... surprising, to say the least. Kazuto nodded.

"Wha... Huh? What on Earth is going on here?" Chie yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yosuke yelled back, clearly upset for some reason, "But I talked to the guy there who saw it!" His brown eyes were downcast, "It's true... There's no mistake."

Kanji furrowed his brow, "Gotta be shittin' me... Ain't the killer targeting people who get shown on TV? I ain't never seen King Moron on the Midnight Channel, or any other programs!" A good point.

"I thought we were getting closer to solving the case..." Kazuto spoke up, also appearing to be downtrodded, "Was it all just a big coincidence of sorts?"

"Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't have anything to do with this..." Yukiko muttered. The atmosphere felt heavier, as everyone seemed equally upset over this.

You shook your head, determined to cheer up your new friends, "It's too early to give up now!" Six pairs of eyes met yours, "We've come so far... I for one won't stop until this case is solved!"

Kanji punched the table, startling you, "Damn straight~! We started this thing 'cause the police can't tell their _asses _from their elbows. We give up now, and that shithead's gonna be on the loose forever. This ain't the time for bitchin' and moaning... We just gotta keep on keepin' on."

Seichi smirked, "Wow, Kanji-kun, that was insightful, even for you... But, you're right."

Yosuke sighed, and crossed his arms, "We've risked all our lives to get this far... No_ way _we'll back down. And we promised the bear, too..."

Realization struck Chie, "Hey, that's right! Maybe Teddie knows something!"

"Let's go see him then," You offered, and the group headed over to the Electronics Department inside the store. When you got there, however, you were surprised to see staff scattered around the area. You looked at Yosuke expectedly. He shrugged, and walked over to a male staff member, holding a clipboard, and dressed up in a suit and tie.

"Hi there! Did something happen?"

The man seemed almost happy to see him, "Great timing! Did the manager tell you anything about this? There's been this _weird_ mascot around the department for a while now... Is there some kind of campaign on today?"

"Mascot?"

"He said his name was... Uh, what was it? Terry? Eddie? ... Anyway, there aren't any customers around, so I guess it's fine... I better get back to my station." He announced the last part mostly to himself as he left with a female staff member.

Yosuke turned around, a pained expression on his face, "_Please_, don't tell me it's..."

"Heeey guys~!"

You looked over to your side, and found Teddie sitting in a massage chair. He seemed pretty content, legs stretched out, head thrown back, and his big round eyes were closed.

"T-Teddie? Where'd you come from?" You asked in amazement, which made him give you a look that read, _"Well, duh! Through the TV!"_

Okay, maybe it was the more _obvious_ question. Yukiko rubbed her arm, "How long have you been here, Teddie? Did anyone enter the other world?"

He looked more serious, as he answered frankly, "I stayed until the fog settled in on my side, but no one came~" So he was all alone? Did that mean Mr. Morooka wasn't thrown into the TV? The answer he gave was bittersweet, and left you with more questions.

"Hey, hey, I wanna go somewhere~!" Teddie exclaimed excitedly as he climbed off the chair.

Kanji shook his head, "Now ain't the time, dude... You seriously don't plan on going back, do you?" He sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Where do you wanna go anyway?"

* * *

You decided to get a few drinks at the food court, and maybe get a few more answers out of Teddie. You sat at your usual table as you absentmindingly sipped your diet soda.

"I think we can be sure now that King Moron was never thrown into the TV," Yosuke frowned, taking a drink from his own can of caramel coffee. **(Seriously, what is that in the brown can? xD I'm guessing coffee or hot chocolate~)**

Chie asked if he had been killed over here then, and Kazuto replied with, "I'm not so sure, but if that were the case, why not just dispose of him in the TV like all the rest...?"

You put your own two cents in, "Maybe they never intended to?"

"They never intended to...?" Yosuke repeated, not in mockery, but in clarification, "So, you're saying he wasn't like the other victims in the first place? But why...?"

"Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them into the TV," Yukiko suggested, "I mean, we prevented the last three attempts in a row."

Seichi made small a noise in agreement, "Ahhh, yanno what, that could be it~!"

"So what, they snuffed someone on our side to make sure it worked?" Kanji asked.

"That's only one theory," Kazuto reminded him, "I don't think we can confirm anything just yet, not until we take a look at the body, and of course, question the culprit."

Chie sighed, and leaned back, "We need more clues... Oh! I wonder if Rise-chan's up and around yet?" She's been recovering at home, and apparently Narashino hasn't left her side since. You wondered briefly if the two were dating...

"Yeah... We'll have to put our hopes on her," Yosuke responded, and everyone nodded in unison. You noticed Teddie was sweating profusely, and panting.

"Ehhh, it's so hot... I'm taking this off~!" He complained, making a move to take off his head, but Yosuke stopped him.

"Cut it out! There's kids watching!"

You raised your brow in amusement, "And anyway, aren't you empty inside, Teddie?"

"Actually, I'm no longer a hollow bear~!" He laughed evily for some reason, "I trained, and trained, hoping to someday score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan—"

"Over my dead body, bear." Seichi growled predatorily as he scooted closer to a flustered Chie.

He was ignored as Teddie continued, "And now I finally have an inside!" He unzipped his head, revealing underneath a pale teenager with platinum blonde locks and baby blue eyes. "Ahhh~ Much better!" He flipped his hair back as he grabbed Kazuto's soda, and chugged it down in one gulp.

"Whoa! What the _hell_?"

"There's a... _body_ inside?"

"No way!"

"M-my soda..."

Sparkles seemed to radiant off Teddie's body, as he said to the two girls respectively, "Hey Chie-chan, Yuki-chan... Do you have anything to wear? I'm basically like a newborn at the moment." His tone was seductive. Chie raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"A newborn...?" She suddenly blushed, and waved her hands frantically, "Th-then don't take the bottom part off! ...You need some clothes, right? C'mon, let's go look around." She, along with Yukiko, and a very reluctant Seichi went with Teddie to the upper levels of Junes to do some clothes shopping. The rest of you decided to go get some ice cream before seeing how Rise was.

* * *

"Yeah, I remember being at my house..." Rise shook her head as her mind drew a blank, "When I came to, though, I was already in the other world." So, she can't remember anything either it seems... A little pointless, but you were glad to see she was feeling better... She also seemed a little happier. You gave her the pair of glasses Teddie made for her, and she officially joined the Investigation Team.

As for Teddie, Yosuke volunteered to let him stay at his house for the time being. You remarked that that was very sweet of him, and he blushed, and waved you off.

You stayed and chatted with your friends for a few more minutes, before deciding to head home. You hadn't realized how long you had been out, the sky above you was black...

* * *

**7/11**

You yawned, and laid your head down on your desk, ready for sleep to take you. You could hear the classroom buzz with rumors, and questions.

"Is that stuff about King Moron for _real_?"

"It was on TV, so it must be true~!"

"Hey guys, I heard we're getting a transfer student!"

"_Seriously_, another one? Guy or girl?"

You sat up, and stretched in your seat. You wondered who this new student was, and also who'd be replacing Mr. Morooka as your new homeroom teacher... The door opened, and everyone settled down, and took their seats. A scantily dressed woman with light brown hair, and a curvy figure sauntered in, followed by a shorter girl wearing your school uniform. She reminded you a little of Saki Konishi, with curly brown hair, and almond-shaped, grey eyes.

"Goooood morning~" The older woman spoke in a sultry voice, and bent over to further emphasize the size of her breasts. "I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, your new class teacher starting today. You all probably know already, but now that Mr. Morooka has passed away… I'll be taking good care of you, instead." She giggled, and winked. "Okay! Why don't we start off with a moment of silence for Mr. Morooka..."

After _maybe_ five seconds, she stopped you all, "That should be enough~! I'll do my best to fill Mr. Morooka's shoes. So our regular exams are still on track for next week."

Groans echoed throughout the small classroom.

"I already can't stand her..." One student, a female, mumbled.

"First King Moron, and now Kashiwagi…? How much worse can it get?" Another asked.

Kashiwagi nearly forgot about the transfer student standing awkwardly beside her, "Oh, and one more thing. This is Erin Suzuki." You noticed she had dropped the seductive tone while introducing her, "She moved all the way here from the big city, so treat her well boys~"

Erin blushed, and bowed, "Oh! Um... I-It's very nice to meet you all~!"

For some reason, Yosuke was blushing too, "Dude... She's so _cute!_"

"Hey Senpai, maybe you should put your tongue back in your mouth. It might dry out, yanno~"

"Shut up, Seichi!"

The girl took the empty seat beside Yosuke. **(Let's pretend that CPU doesn't exist xD) **He gave her a warm smile, and offered her his hand.

"Hey there~! I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."

Erin smiled, and shook the extended hand. "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Already hitting on the new girl, Yosuke-senpai? Man, you move fast~" Yosuke kicked him from underneath his desk. "Ow! Hey, watch it!"

You sighed. You had a feeling this would be one _interesting _school year.

* * *

**... The banter with Yosuke, and Seichi reminded me of Hei and Naoki Dx Gosh darnit~ Someone help me write better man conversations**


	12. It Takes Practice

**Ehhhh... Canon canon canon... Dx Gosh, it's getting harder to make these conversations detailed**

**Erin! 8D You'll the only non canon action we see in this xD Slipping her in was much harder than I thought... I forgot they had finals the 19th o.e; So, they only got a week to save her xD Shhh~ Let's just say her dungeon was smaller, and that's why. Yup...**

**Btw, anyone got a good title for this chapter? This was the only one I was really stumped for... IT TAKES PRATICE FOR WHAT? *shot***

* * *

**7/11**

Afterschool, you were gathered around a much larger, covered table at Junes, accompanied by your friends. Rise was also there, sporting her school uniform, along with Narashino, who had a possessive arm around her.

Chie drawled out a long groan, as she stretched her arms over her head, "Ugh... Finals are next week... It's been awhile since I failed any subjects..." Another groan.

"If you want, Senpai, I could tutor you." Seichi offered with a grin.

"Wait, didn't you say you you've been struggling lately?"

He looked around with shifty eyes, "...So?"

"Pfffft~" Rise laughed behind her hand, "Sorry... I'm not laughing at you two. It's just... I thought it would take me a while to find any friends at my new school." She replied when she received strange looks.

Kazuto nodded knowingly, "It's a shame we met under such dire circumstances."

Yosuke made a noise of agreement, "Oh yeah... What do you guys think about King Moron's case?"

Teddie offered his own thoughts, "If this person had been inside the TV, I would have sensed it. My nose isn't as sharp now, but I can still tell that much." You nodded alongside him.

"But they found the body on a foggy day again, _right_?" Chie asked, "They said on the news that the crime scene was just the way it was for that announcer and Saki-senpai."

"Perhaps it's only coincidence?" Kazuto replied, and you felt like banging your head against the table. Once again, nothing was making sense, and it was leaving you even more confused than you were before.

"Why target King Moron though?" Seichi wondered, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I mean, yeah he was an asshole, but _murder_? Even I wouldn't go _that_ far." How far would he go then?

Rise hummed, playing with the ends of her brown hair, "Didn't you guys say it's people who get famous on TV who are targeted? If the killer's choosing targets by watching TV, I picture him as someone who doesn't know the victims at all. I don't think it's worth trying to figure out motives of that type. There are too many people who hold grudges against you for no reason, even if you've never met them before."

"Hey, you sound like you're talking from experience~" Seichi winked, which caused Narashino to roll his eyes.

"Like we said, Mr. Morooka didn't appear on the Midnight Channel _or _regular TV." You reminded them.

"Man, I don't get this at all... I'll be right back." Narashino sighed, and got up to get something to drink. Seichi followed him.

"Y'know, to be honest... Somewhere deep inside, I thought that maybe King Moron might be the killer," Yosuke began, "I've heard him say more than once that so-and-so deserves to die... But now, I feel kinda bad that I doubted him. He was a capital-A asshole, but that doesn't justify killing him. And not just King Moron… I feel sorry for all the victims... I can't forgive the killer, no matter what!"

You all hung your heads low for a moment, before Chie started up again, "Well, we'll do what we can for King Moron's sake too!"

"That won't be necessary." A familar voice rang, that caused you to cringe, and Kazuto to blush, and look the other way. The boy you bumped into twice before, Naoto Shirogane, walked up to you all, an intent expression on his face.

He informed you that the police had a suspect, a highschooler that didn't go to your school, and that it would be best to let them handle the case from now on.

"Your _game_, will soon reach it's end." He said, which incited anger in not only you, but everyone else.

"It's not a game to us." You argue, and this causes him to narrow his blue eyes.

"So, you don't deny, then, that you have involved yourselves in this matter? Well, no matter. I have no reason to say anything further." He was about to leave, when Rise stood up.

"Aren't you the one who thinks of this as a _game_?"

"Whaa...?"

Yosuke glared at Naoto, "One of the victims... She meant a lot to me. How could I possibly treat this like a game? Plus..." He looked at Teddie, "We made a promise... "

"Yosuke..."

Naoto lowered his head, his features considerably softer than before. "A game..." He whispered, "That may be quite true..."

"Oh, I get it...!" Seichi said, walking in on the scene with a bottle of water in his hands, "I was wondering why you were wandering around like this. The police dumped you, didn't they?"

"Detectives normally aren't involved with arrests. And we never harbor any special emotions regarding a case, either." He answered sincerely, a small smile playing at his lips. "Still... It is rather _unfortunate_ that people are only attentive so long as our services are required... But then, I'm accustomed to it."

Kazuto frowned, returning back to the conversation, "Why don't you join us, Shirogane-san?"

He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly took on his usual stotic look, "I... Thank you for your consideration, but I must be going now." And with that, he left.

Everyone turned to Chie as she said, "He said they have a suspect... but is this really gonna solve everything?"

"Who knows..."

You all decided to call it a day.

* * *

**7/13**

Afterschool Wednesday, while you were rehearsing lines with Yumi Ozawa in drama club, a familar face walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you guys were done..." It was Erin, the new transfer student. You realized now that you had _yet_ to introduce yourself to her, or even acknowledge her since she moved here. You noticed though, that she had been spending an awful lot of time with Yosuke recently...

"No problem. What's up?" She asked.

Erin shyly shifted her weight from one foot to another, "Well, I-um... I saw the flyers outside, and I was wondering if there were parts left?" Currently, you didn't have a stage, but Yumi had eagerly told you that holding a play would help you boost your self confidence. Since then, the only thing you two had done was write a script, and hang up posters... Honestly, you were surprised that someone was actually interested.

You put down your script, and met her hesitant gaze, "Which role did you want?"

"The lead." Yumi spluttered, and was about to tell her off, when you stopped her.

"C'mon, give her a chance. Besides, it's not much of a play when there's only two people." She huffed, and crossed her arms, but she knew you were right, and didn't argue anymore. A script was thrusted towards Erin, and she folded it over. You stood in front of her, and decided to play opposite of her.

"Um, let's see..." She ran her finger down the page, briefly looking it over, and cleared her throat once she had a feel of the lines, "Do you remember when we met at the bar? ...You were wearing a tuxedo." You felt a chill when she spoke; when she was acting, it was like she was a completely different person."Umm... Yu-kun? That's your line~"

You shook your head, "Right! Sorry... Ahem, but the first time I saw you was in the elevator."

"Really?" She laughed a little, "I didn't scowl at you, did I?"

It went back and forth like that for a few minutes. When she finished, you found yourself applauding. Yumi glared daggers at you, and you quickly stopped.

"Alright, that was _pretty_ good..." She admitted, crossing her arms, "But I can't give you the female lead."

"O-oh, that's okay~!" Erin smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm fine with doing anything."

"Great, because I was thinking you could..."

When the clock struck 5 o'clock, you politely excused yourself out of the room, and went home.

* * *

**7/15**

You blew on your hot ramen, as you absentmindedly flipped through TV channels. It still needed a few minutes. Nanako had gone to bed already, and Dojima was at work, so you were sitting alone in the living room. Finally ending on a news brodcast, you broke your chopsticks.

It looked like you had just caught the end of it. A young looking reporter in a blue dress shirt, and khakis was interviewing a female high school student.

"You've certainly accomplished alot since coming here!"

"Well, I've always liked acting." The girl answered. Looking more closely, she looked a lot like Erin Suzuki. You stared more intently, realizing it in fact _was _her, "It gives you the chance to be someone else... Someone _better_..." She mumbled the last part, but you were able to catch it. You frown as you slurped your ramen. Apparently, since coming here, she's been taking part in a lot of local plays, and skits.

Well, she certainly moved fast. Hasn't she only been here for a week? You didn't think much of the interview as you shut the TV off, tossed out the empty ramen container, and went to bed.

Exams were coming up; you knew all of your friends were probably stressed out and busy. The murder case was probably the last thing on their mind.

It was certainly the last one on yours as you drifted to sleep, the rain pounding heavily on the paned glass outside...

* * *

**Definitely not my best chapter, but it's probably because I skipped a few days. Ah... I should've asked you what clubs you guys were in D8 Is it too late?**

**And hey, does anyone RP? Because I have quite a few OCs I'd like to use again (Well, mostly my Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, and Final Fantasy 7 one x3) PM me, and I'll send you their profiles if you're interested~!**


	13. The Stage Is Set

**Aha~ Uhhh... Slower update this time, because I've been too engrossed in my roleplay with der kapitan owo; (Which is going great, btw! 8D)**

* * *

**7/17**

It was raining that night. You wondered if anything would appear on the Midnight Channel. You hoped not anyway. You weren't sure if you were ready to save another victim.

When the clock struck twelve, the TV screen flickered to life, and you let out a long, depressed sigh. No, not this again! The image was completely clear; Erin stood in the middle, a drama mask hanging off the side of her face, revealing on the other a crooked smile, and one bright yellow eye. Behind her was a stage, and red curtains. Lights hung from the ceiling, and white smoke surrounded her.

You felt your heart drop. You could've prevented this... The signs were all there... If only you had paid more attention! You drop your face in your hands, as you hear her taunting laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome, to the Inaba Drama Theatre! Stay tuned as this soon to be actress'll put on a one-man show, just for you~!" She winked, "I assure you, this show will be to _die_ for." After awhile, the screen faded, but you were positive you could still hear her laughing. Your phone rang in your pocket, but you already had a feeling who it was.

"H-Hey..." You heard Yosuke sigh on the other end. He sounded nervous, and you weren't entirely sure, but you thought he was shaking, "I-I can't believe... She... Gah! I feel like this is my fault... I should've..."

"Should have what, Yosuke?"

"I-I dunno...!" He sighs again, and sits on the edge of his bed, "But we_ need _to save her! Before she does something crazy~"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do for the time being, not with exams coming up. We'll reconvene on the nineteenth." You began, trying to calm down your friend, "Don't worry, we saved everyone up until now... And we'll save Rin too."

"You're right..." Yosuke laughs a little, but you can tell it was forced, "Man, how can you stay so calm?" You shrug, even though you know you he can't see it, "A-anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later..." He hung up.

* * *

**7/19**

Most teenagers were probably studying afterschool for the upcoming exams... You and your friends? Spending time in a Shadow-infested dungeon.

You figured since you didn't have much time to squander away (going by the newscast, you had about a week until it rained at night again), you decided to approach this head-on, instead of formulating a strategy at the Junes foodcourt like you normally would. Yosuke seemed fired up, taking the lead, with you and everyone else trailing behind, trying to catch up.

"Sheesh, woulda slow down a little?" Chie complained, panting lightly, but he was too far ahead to hear her. You were briefly reminded of the time when you went in to save Yukiko, Chie had done the same thing.

"The shit we do for love, huh, Senpai?" Kanji elbowed your rib, and you nodded slowly. You yourself had never found love—only because you moved around so much, you just didn't have the time to get close to anyone—but you kind of understood why Yosuke was so frantic to save her.

Thankfully, Erin's dungeon was smaller compared to the other ones you've been in, and by the fifth floor, Teddie informed you that you had found her.

You pulled back the curtain...

The real Erin was laying on a stage, grey eyes downcast, with her Shadow standing above her, pacing around, arms behind her back. **"My sister _was_ always better than me, but I guess I was too dumb to realize that, and tried to out best her anyway."**

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

The Shadow smirked,** "Oh, don't act so innocent, I know exactly what you're thinking~ You hated her because she was always better than you, so _fucking_ perfect! Everyone looked down at you, and still you did whatever you could to win them over..."** She mocked her in an overly sweet tone,** "_Daddy, why are you staring at me like that? Don't you love me? Why can't I ever be good enough?"_**

Tears were beginning to form in Erin's eyes, as she stood up, and shook her head. How did it know so much about her? "S-Stop it...!"

Her counterpart laughed, and tilted her head,** "Hard to believe no one ever noticed much _effort_ I put into everything, but I guess I'm just a great actress~! Isn't that right _me_?"**

"What? ...No, y-you're not..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked down, causing the Shadow to laugh again.

**_ "I can be whatever you want me to be... Just please, love me... Notice me..." _**The Shadow rolled its eyes in mock annoyance,** "_Please_, give me a break~ Face it, you'll never amount to anything... You'll just end up hurting everyone... especially _him_." **It motioned over to Yosuke, who looked pretty surprised.

"No... You're... You're lying!" She cried again, nearly on the edge. She was ready to give in, give into her shadow, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't save Saki, but he sure as hell wouldn't let the same thing happen to her.

"Rin, don't listen to her!" Yosuke yelled, causing her to gasp, and turn around.

"Yosuke-kun?"

"You won't hurt me! Whoever said you weren't worth anything was _wrong_!"

She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face, "Yosuke-kun, don't...!"

**"Shut up! You don't deserve love! You're worthless... You're _nothing_. And you know how I know that? Because you're me, and I'm you."**

"No, that's not true! Y-You're not me!"

His brown eyes watched in horror as the suppressed emotions that had built up inside her grin deviously. **"So, you don't believe me, huh? Fine, have it your way..."** He watched as the Shadow was engulfed in an all too familiar dark cloud, and transmorgified into a girl with blue skin—like she had been devoid of oxygen—brown hair down her back, and multiple arms.

Without his partners say, Yosuke ran towards it, kunais in hand, ready to fight with everything he had.

"Yosuke-senpai!" Rise shouted.

"Yosuke! Don't charge in on your own!" You desperately called out to your friend, and the creature laughed mockingly at the group of you.

**"I am a Shadow, the true self... Come, let's perform the final act of my play... _Together_!"**

* * *

**Just for the record, Erin's insecurities aren't mine... xD I'm an only child for starters~**


	14. The Golden

Heya guys~! 8D Ahh, this isn't a chapter update (obviously), but after reading one of the latest reviews, I wanted to get opinions from the rest of you. Do you think I should add P4: The Golden events in here? I mean, I guess the gist of them, obviously, since I don't know the dialogue xD Or maybe the use of scooters in battles? Mmmmm...? ;D (irregardless, I'll be doing it *shot*)

Going by videos, it looks like one of the Party Reserves rides in on the scooter, and casts a spell/physical skill like in a Follow-up Attack... At least, that's what I think anyway xD I'm still not entirely sure. But I really, really wanna do it! D8 It looks like funnnnn~ (how do they smuggle them into Junes, though? o.e)

Also, according to the Wiki, they'll be learning new skills (or relearning old ones) during Social Link Ranks 1 - 5, just like Rise does :o So, if interested, here are the added skills of the main cast, and the OCs. If you decide you want new ones too, write them in your review! 8D _**Just make sure they're not the same as the ones below, alright? **_

I'm very serious, you guys didn't read, obviously, because so far I've gotten repeated skills -_- It's not a _big_ deal because I can always edit it, but still.

Social Link Skills

**Naoto: **Invigorate 1, Mind Charge, Invigorate 2, Heat Riser, Invigorate 3

**Kanji:** Dizzy Boost, Masukunda, Power Charge, Regenerate 3, Evade Wind

**Yukiko:** Mudo, Divine Grace, Amrita, Mudoon, Evade Ice

**Yosuke:** Trafuri, Dekaja, Auto-Sukukaja, Diarama, Evade Elec

**Chie:** Rebellion, Ice Boost, Revolution, Bufula, Evade Fire

**Teddie:** Auto-Rakukaja, Recarm, Marakunda, Samarecarm, Evade Elec

**Erin:** Traesto, Cool Breeze, Auto-Tarukaja, Apt Pupil, Angelic Grace

**Narashino: **Media, Diarama, Mediarama, Ghastly Wail, Mamudoon

**Seichi: **Megidola, Zionga, Evil Smile, Debilitate, Resist Physical

******Kazuto: **Light Resist, Tempest Slash, Ziodyne, Thunder Reign, Spell Master

**Taiga: **Counter, Tetrakarn, Rampage, Mahama, Hama Boost

**Kagome:** Regenerate 1, Mabufula, Regenerate 3, Diarahan, Matarunda

Bike Skills

**Naoto: **Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Tetraja, Myriad Arrows, Angelic Grace

**Kanji: **Media, Atom Smasher, Blue Wall, Fast Heal, Mediarama

**Yukiko: **Valiant Dance, Matarunda, Red Wall, Spirit Drain, Mind Charge

**Yosuke: **Confuse Boost, Megido, Green Wall, Makara Break, Diarahan

**Chie: **Hama, Mind Slice, Hamaon, Tetra Break, Bufudyne

**Teddie: **Dekunda, Life Drain, Mustard Bomb, White Wall, Evade Physical

**Erin: **Enervation, Fatal End, Marakunda, Heaven's Blade, Tetraja

**Narashino: **Bash, Heatwave, Deathbound, Regenerate 3, Invigorate 3

**Seichi:** Foolish Whisper, Foul Breath, Provoke, Stagnant Air, Megidolaon

**Kazuto: **Masusukaja, Diarama, Power Charge, Traesto, Victory Cry

**Taiga: **Herculean Strike, Matarukaja, Tarunda, Gigantic Fist, Spell Master

**Kagome:** Mazio, Tetrakarn, Wind Break, Zionga, God's Hand


	15. I'll Take You Home

**Erin's Shadow is basically just Teddie with acting puns.**

**And hey, my first attempt at a fight scene 8D No hurting me now~ I tried to make it short, so we can move along, my goodness xD And I wasn't entirely sure how well it'd work out for everyone to charge at her at once, so for arguements sake, let's just say Seichi, Kanji, and Yosuke are in your party.**

**Geez, this is the shortest chapter ever! 900 words? Someone help me think of what to write next! *rolls***

* * *

Yosuke twirled his weapons as he took up a battle stance, "Rin, we're going to get you through this, I promise!" A card appears in front of him before he slashes it with his kunais, "Let's do this, Jiraiya!" His Persona materialized above his head, and he orders it to cast a Garu-based spell on the Shadow, who seemed unfazed by it. "It's not working—what is this?"

Rise joins him, followed by the rest of you. "She's strong to wind, and ice! Be careful, guys!" She announces, and you can hear the Shadow's condescending laughter ring in your ear as you draw your katana.

**"Rehearsals are over, now for the real thing!" **As soon as it says that, a gust of icy wind surrounds you, slices your skin. It felt like a blizzard, and coated every thing it touched in a blanket of white. Yukiko, and Seichi fell to their knees, in a daze, but it hadn't done much to anyone else you noticed.

With a cringe, you summon your card, and crush it in your hand. A small pumpkin with a carved out smirk, long cape, pointed hat, and a latern appears in front of you. "Pyro Jack! Agilao!" You commanded, and the attack does more than the Garu spell had, but not by much. Kanji readies his shield, also ready to join the fray.

Smirking, he shouts, "C'mere, Take-Mikazuchi," summoning his card, and slamming his shield down on it. The colossal Persona uses Zionga on the Shadow, and much to your relief, it knocks it down. He looks over to you with a triumphant expression, "Now's our chance for a beatdown!"

You give him a thumbs up in reply, and charge towards the collapsed Shadow, along with Kanji, and Yosuke. You were able to get a couple good hits in before it knocked you back. The Shadow looks tremendously weaker, but it manages another choked laugh. **"Why... Why do you care so much about me...? I'll just end up disappointing you." **It asks, sounding much closer to Erin then it had before. The Shadow casts a Bufula spell on Kanji, who side-steps out of the way, and dodges it. Next to you, Seichi is standing up.

"Nice of you to join the party!" He comments, and Seichi laughs lightly and scratches his neck.

"Sorry about that!" A card appears before him, and with a punch, his own Persona, Seraph, floats beside him. "Let's rock, Seraph! Zionga!" A bolt of lightning strikes the Shadow, and not long after does it collapse, defeated.

Erin stirs awake with a groan, and Yosuke rushes over to her first. "Ohhh, my head..." She complains, sitting up, "Neh... Yosuke-kun?"

He smiles, "Yeah, it's me~"

She throws her arms around him, and murmurs against the soft fabric of his shirt, "You came for me... My hero..." Yosuke ran a hand through her hair, oblivious to the cat calls, and snickering behind him.

After collecting herself, she stood up, and walked in front of her Shadow self. "I—you were right... _About everything_. I do feel inferior to others, and felt like I had to act like someone I wasn't in order for people to like me." Erin looked back at Yosuke, then at you, and smiled. "But I won't do that anymore! You're me... And I'm you."

The Shadow nodded before vanishing into a bright light; in it's place stood a tan-skinned, tribal woman with dark brown hair, silver tank top, assorted jewelry, long purple skirt, and twin swords. Then, it vanished into a tarot card that fell in Erin's hands.

"Is this... The same power you guys have?" She turned around, face twisted up in confusion and you nodded slowly.

"That power is called _Persona_... We need you, Erin. Will you join the Investigation Team?"

Without hestitation, she beamed at you, and shouted, "Yes! I-I won't let you down, Leader-kun!"

Teddie sauntered over towards her, "Then you'll need these~!" He handed her a pair of transparent brown glasses, which she stared at for awhile, before putting on. Couple of your friends went over to talk to her, while you felt yourself melt into the background.

Erin Suzuki, you knew she'd make another great addition to the team, and you hoped she'd help bring you that much closer in solving the case.

* * *

"Thanks again for walking me home, Yosuke-kun, but I could've managed~" She covered her mouth with her hand, and a small laugh bubbled out from behind it. He couldn't help it, but he grinned at her. It wasn't faked, or forced like some of the other girl's he'd known. It felt _real_.

"Hey, it's no big deal! 'sides, I don't live far from here." A lie, he lived on the other side of town, but really he didn't mind. In all honesty, he just wanted to make sure she got home okay.

"You know, I... I'm glad you were there." She admitted, walking a little closer to him; their fingertips were barely touching. "If you hadn't been, I'd..." He blushed, and tentatively grasped her hand, intertwining it within his. Whatever she was going to say died in her throat, as a ghost of a smile found it's way on her face.

They walked together like that all the way to her house, both not saying a word, just enjoying the quiet of the night.

* * *

**4am... Eyes itch, need... sleep *passes out on keyboard* No one point out mistakes! Dx**


	16. Iron Chef Inaba!

**Skipped Mitsuo's dungeon, and Shadow fight because he's a dick, and I didn't want to write about it xDD So this chapter is dedicated to the Omelette Cookoff~! 8D **

**900 words to 3,000? YEAH, TRY TO SAY IT'S TOO SHORT NOWWWW! *shot* I'm kidding~! D;**

* * *

**7/31**

Exactly a week after you dove into the TV to save Erin, the police's suspect appeared on the Midnight Channel. His dungeon was an old school, pixelated video game, and when you reached the end, you were forced to fight his Shadow self. Long story short, he confessed to the murder, and he was prosecuted.

"At least Adachi-san seemed happy..." Chie offered at the Junes foodcourt's table, trying to lighten the mood. The atmopshere definitely felt tense, as each one of you had a forlorn expression on your face.

Yosuke looked at you, "Well, I guess this means our work is done..." He said, a little unsure of himself. Beside him, Erin shook her head.

"I-I still can't believe he did that all for attention! That's insane..."

"I know... Don't worry." He told her, forcing a smile.

Rise sighed in relief, "It's finally over... Let's leave the rest to the police."

Teddie smiled, "My world will be peaceful again now."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you," Yukiko began, her own smile beginning to appear on her pale face, "We _really_ went through alot..."

Kanji turned to you, "But now that the case is solved, we won't be calling you _'Leader' _anymore, will we...?"

"Oh! Well, we still could~ It'd just be a little _weird_ calling you that in public..." Erin started with a laugh, which earned her some weird looks. Despite her efforts, you could still feel the heaviness set in, and you stared down at the table. Now that the case was over, what would you do with yourself...?

Kazuto suddenly shot his head up, as an idea came to mind, "Why don't we celebrate? We've put all our time into the case, and haven't had much time to relax. Plus, it'll give us some closure."

Seichi grinned at the idea, "Ooh, a party! That sounds fun! Let's go_ all _out~!"

You smiled, and nodded slowly, "It _does _sound nice... I don't remember the last time I attended a party."

Narashino put an arm around Rise, "Then it's decided?" She nodded, with a small giggle, and the group of you exchanged looks.

"Oooh ooh! I wanna go to Yuki-chan's house!" Teddie suddenly sprang up, and had a dreamy look on his face, "Gorgeous dinner, hot springs, table tennis, yukata! Geisha, Fujiyama, full _wootness_!" You wondered if he'd start foaming at the mouth... And how he knew about all that in the first place...

Kanji had a look of realization on his face, "You're right, Yukiko-senpai's family runs a hot springs inn... A-A hot spring that... Yukiko-senpai bathes in too...?"

Erin wrinkled her nose in disdain, "Eww, Kanji-kun, that's _disgusting_! Why would you even bring that up?"

Yosuke joined her, "Seriously, keep that to yourself! ... You're sounding like a real _creep_." Kanji 'tch'ed, and crossed his arms. **(THEY JUST GANGBANGED HIM! *shot*)**

Yukiko chuckled nervously, "W-well, it does sound like fun... But I don't think it's possible today..."

Chie frowned, "Yeah, it is summer vacation. _All_ the rooms must be occupied."

"We can't do a sleepover...?" Teddie looked like he was about to cry.

"W-We could always have it at my place," You offered, and his face instantly brightened up.

Seichi fistpumped, "Alright~! Let's do this!"

It was decided that you all would attempt to make dinner for Nanako tonight. Attempt meaning, your stomach still cringed at the thought of Chie and Yukiko cooking, and you weren't sure how'd it turn out... A flashback of the school campout suddenly came to mind... **(Written by DA ;D)**

* * *

_"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back." Yosuke groaned._

_Seichi let out a 'tch' as he rubbed his shoulder. "You think that's bad? I had to pick up a bike. A bike! I swear, when I find the guys that did this, I am gonna..." you shivered at how Seichi was acting. This was one of the few times you were beginning to wonder who was worse, him or Kanji when they were angry._

_"Still, it'll be totally worth it once we get some of the girls cooking!' Yosuke grinned. You felt your heart drop, suddenly remembering that._

_"I think I'm gonna be sick." you muttered. Seichi and Yosuke look at you curiously._

_"Huh? Dude, what's wrong?" Yosuke asked._

_"Dibs on Yu's food!" Seichi suddenly shouted._

_Yosuke snapped his fingers. "Damn, I was just gonna say that!" You looked over your shoulder and gulped. It looked like Chie and Yukiko weren't very good at cooking. You should have told them you were gonna cook. You knew a couple of things, plus, whenever you cooked, it seemed like Nanako was taking notes or something._

_"Okay guys, it's done!" You gulped hard as you silently prayed. Seichi and Yosuke rubbed their palms._

_"Alright, chow time!" Yosuke cried happily as the girls prepped their plates in front of you. Without another word, Yosuke took one bite..._

_And hit the ground, holding his throat. Seichi raised an eyebrow while the girls tended to him. He took a quick whiff of his food, then raised an eyebrow. "What did you girls put in this?" he asked curiously._

_Chie fidgeted. "A lot of... love?" Seichi still looked suspicious, then he turned to you. "You gonna take a bite?" Well, you were feeling a little brave, plus, the girls were staring at intently. You took one bite of your food..._

_And just like that, you hit the ground. Seichi raised an eyebrow even higher, but either way, he took a bite, and for a moment, he was silent. "Are you sure this, tastes... bad..."_

_And just like you and Yosuke, Seichi hit the ground. Chie sighed, along with Yukiko. "Okay, so... who's taking them into the infirmiry?"_

* * *

_You and Yosuke were inside your tent with Kanji. He already told you he was coming, but, you were wondering where Seichi was. "Hey, anybody seen Sei?" Kanji asked._

_Yosuke shrugged. "He got the worst of it, since he ate most of it. Honesty, that guy has a lot of stomach tolerance." You nodded in agreement._

_"Maybe it was because Chie cooked it and he didn't want to hurt her feelings?" you offered._

_Kanji chuckled. "Yeah, that does sound like him. But, why does he like Chie-senpai anyway?" he asked curiously._

_Yosuke sighed. "Who knows, but, he did say that she was cute when he saw her back in his dungeon. He doesn't even mind the fact she dresses like a tomboy, or the fact that she's a kung-fu nutjob!" he shook his head. "I wonder if he's alright in the head."_

_Kanji raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But, hold on a sec, ain't he the captain of the boxing team?"_

_You nodded. "Yup, and he's only a first year. It's mostly because he was asking to beat the crap out of anyone he laid eyes on."_

_Kanji nodded, but then he looked at Yosuke. "By the way, where's Kaz?" he asked._

_Yosuke shrugged. "Dunno, he said that he was feeling a bit under the weather and had to skip. Lucky bastard." he grumbled. For once, you agreed that Kazuto was lucky._

_"But, that doesn't explain why you're here Kanji!" Yosuke fired back._

_Kanji shrugged back. "My teach threatened to hold me back, and the first year's tent was as quiet as all hell." You weren't surprised. "So, I decided to come here. Hope you don't mind, Senpai." you smiled as you shook your head._

_"No problem at all, Kanji."_

_Yosuke, on the other hand, wasn't pleased. "Fine, just... sleep over there." he stabbed a thumb over a large rock._

_"Dude there's a huge rock over there! It'll hurt like hell!"_

_Meanwhile, back at the infirmiry tent, Seichi groaned. "Note to self, ask Chie not to cook period... Oh god, nurse! Get the trash can! Think I'm gonna..."_

* * *

"Dude, you alright? You look like you're gonna get sick." Seichi commented, and you were brought back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay~ Wait here, I'm going to call Nanako." He nodded, and you fished out your phone from your pocket, and dialed the number.

Teddie thought it'd be a good idea to turn the dinner into a competition, with Nanako as the judge. You weren't too keen about the idea, especially with what happened before, but you didn't have the heart to tell him no.

After a few seconds, Nanako finally picked up, "Hello, Dojima residence..." When she realized it was you, her voice softened, "Oh hi."

"Hey, Nanako. Is your dad going to be working late?" A sad yes was her reply, "Don't worry about dinner tonight, my friends and I are going to cook."

"Huh? You're _all_ going to cook...?"

Why'd she sound like she was in disbelief? With a small laugh, you asked her what she wanted for dinner, and she told you an omelette with fried rice. "Alright, we just need to pick up some ingredients, but we'll be there in a few."

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" You could hear her smile as you hung up, and closed your phone shut. She seemed to be looking forward to it.

"Fried rice omelette... An _excellent_ choice, Nanako-chan," Yosuke remarked, like he had culinary expertise, "With a dish _that_ simple, I doubt we'll get a second helping of Mystery Food X."

"Mystery Food X...?" Erin repeated, looking confused. "Huh? Leader-kun, what's wrong?"

You felt bile rise in your throat at the thought, "I-I don't want to talk about it..."

Chie sweatdropped, and laughed nervously, "I-It's probably nothing, Rin-chan... Alright, let's go get our ingredients!" The girls dispersed, and went off in different directions. The 6 of you looked around confused.

"Uhhh... Where the hell are they going?" Narashino asked, visibly twitching, "If they're cooking the same thing... Why'd they go to different parts of the store?" A good question... You shrugged in defeat.

"Looks like you'll need all the help I can give you..." Yosuke murmured, looking at you and Kazuto, "Hey, what kind of omelette are you two making? I'll go get the ingredients for ya."

"We'll go with an Asian-American one," Kazuto replied, handing him a written list of ingredients you needed, and Yosuke nodded, and left to gather them.

* * *

Once everyone was done, you ended up with a cart filled with very... Interesting ingredients.

Narashino looked down at the assortment of items, "So... who's puttin' habańero peppers in their omelet?" He asked, but no one replied. "Fine, don't tell me~"

"Foie gras?" Yosuke questioned, also looking over the cartful of ingredients.

"I think it's French, or... Something..." Seichi shrugged.

Rise's eyes seemed to sparkle at the question, "It's a must-have for my special omelette~!" You weren't sure why, but your stomach was doing backflips. "Don't worry, I'll let you have a taste. Ooh, maybe I should spoon-feed you~!" She giggled seductively, "I heard last time you choked down something so _awful_ that words couldn't describe it."

Yosuke cringed at the memory, "It was _horrible_..." He said, a little _too_ dramatically.

"You _poor_ dears… Who would do such a horrible thing...?"

Chie glared at her, "R-R-Rise-san? This is gonna be the _only_ chance you get to gloat, is that _clear_?"

"Damn, is it just me, or is Chie-senpai really _hot _when she gets angry?" Seichi whispered to Yosuke, or seemed rather repulsed.

"It's just you..."

Kanji walked up to you guys, "Whoa~! You guys look like you're ready to enter the Ultimate Frying Championship!" He remarked jokingly.

Yukiko's eyes drifted over to the bottle he had in his hand, and she gasped, "Kanji-kun! That's _alcohol!_"

"Huh? ...Ohhh, uh... Hahaha... Ehh..." He went to go put it back.

"If he really wanted it, I could've bought if for him..." Narashino muttered, "I can pass off as an adult."

Erin looked around, "Oh, by the way... Where's Ted-kun?" She asked you.

His voice could be heard off in the distance, "Miss? Am I allowed to eat this?" The group of you turned to see him flirting with a middle-aged woman wearing an apron, and standing behind a table with a portable grill. You guessed she was the sample person.

"Of course you can, dear! Eat as much as you like~!" She was flirting back... _Gross_.

Teddie smirked, "You're such a _nice_ lady. Is this one cooked already?"

She giggled, "This one's ready too." He scarfed down the piece of meat in record speed. He put Chie to shame, "Oh my, are you hungry for more? Here... I'll open this package too..."

"I'm gonna knock the stuffing outta that bear!" Yosuke muttered, all, but dragging Teddie back to your place.

* * *

Rise, Chie, Yukiko, and Erin were making their omelettes (if you could call them that) in the kitchen, while you and Kazuto were making yours at the table.

"Man, I can't wait to taste Rise-chan's omelette~" Narashino sighed, and Seichi nudged him in the arm.

"Oh yeah, I bet you like _her_ eggs, huh?" He said with a wink.

Narashino didn't catch the innuendo, "I wouldn't know, she doesn't cook much."

"Ehhh..."

After finishing your own omelette, you walk into the living room, alongside Yosuke. Teddie's sitting with Nanako at the table. "You guys... I have a new promise to keep," The blonde informed you, "S-So, I wanna stay here a little longer, even though the case's closed.. I-Is that okay with you?"

You smiled, "Don't worry about it, Ted."

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere~! You can't just quit your job like that." Yosuke narrowed his eyes, "In any case, if you left—"

Before he could finish, Rise pushed him out of the way, "Outta the way, Senpai~! The food's ready!"

He bumped into your chest, "Whoa~! Ow!"

She set each plate down on the table, and you all squished together around it. It was tight... Either you needed less friends, or a bigger table...

"Bon appetit~!"

Yosuke waved his arms, "W-Well wait a sec... Asking Nanako-chan to jump in and try these for us is kinda... _Unethical_."

Seichi snorted, "What do you know about being ethical, Senpai? 'sides, wasn't that the whole point of the cookoff?"

"Ohh... I get it what he's saying." Kanji murmured.

"You do? 'cause I don't..."

"He's sayin' it's our job to taste it first to make sure we can keep it down." Kanji finished, and Yosuke winked.

"Exactly~!"

Rise smiled, "Then try mine first, Yosuke-senpai. It's gua-ran-teed _delicious_~!" You had a feeling it wasn't.

With an eager smile, Yosuke picked up his spoon, and took a bite from Rise's omelette...

...and then choked. "Uurgh!" He reluctantly swallowed, "... I-I can't give this to Nanako-chan..."

"Because it's so good you won't let anyone else take a bite?" She asked. He didn't answer, and Narashino dug his spoon in too.

His eyes widened as he chewed, "...W-Water! N-Need water!"

Ignoring him, Yukiko offered with a smile, "Here, try mine next."

"I'll take this one~" Kanji announced, taking a bite. He looked down, and hummed.

Then took a second bite... Then a third...

"H-Hey, say something!"

He sweatdropped, "Well... Uh... How do I put this...? It tastes really, um... _boneless_...?

Yukiko glared at him, "_What?_ That's not a word you use to describe taste!" In any event, you decided to take a bite too, and was surprised to find that it really didn't taste like anything. You told her that, and she scoffed. "Y-Your palent just isn't _refined_ enough!"

Nanako reached over, and took a bite, "...I think it tastes good!"

"...Nanako-chan~!" She praised.

"So, umm... mine next?" Erin asked, and Yosuke grinned at her.

"Yanno, I've been waiting to try yours~"

She blushed, and waved her hand, "Aww, shucks, you're so sweet~!" He cut into her omelette, took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully.

"How is it?"

Yosuke blinked, "It-um... It's not _bad_? ...D-Definitely not the worst thing I've ever eaten!"

"Oh man..." She looked down at the table, "It's edible at least, _right_?"

"S-Sure?" He smiled.

Kazuto took a bite too, "It has quite an... Interesting taste?" He said slowly.

Her frown deepened, "I-I wasn't going for _interesting_!"

Nanako tried it too, "I-It's a little salty..." She admitted, "B-But still good~!"

Erin looked at her, "... Nanako-chan~!"

Chie scratched her neck nervously, "O-Okay… My turn!" She sighed, "Urgh… I don't know about this… But I-I think it'll taste good! This time for sure." She seemed rather unsure about it, and you cringed inwardly when Seichi took a bite.

"..." He grimaced, and discreetly spat it back out into his napkin. "So-um... A-Anyone else want some?"

"I'll give it a whirl~!" Teddie replied, taking a couple bites, "_Wow_... This tastes AWFUL! You hafta try this, Kazuto~!"

With some hesitance, Kazuto ate some of her omelette, "Yeah... That's... Pretty bad, actually."

"I-It's an improvement over the curry at least?" Seichi spoke up.

Chie hung her head, "Yeah, thanks for the consolation... I feel _soooo_ much better."

Nanako took a bite after the guys did, and forced a smile, "I think... this tastes good... too..."

The tomboy's head popped up, "Nanako-chan...!"

Yukiko tried some, "Oh yeah, they're right... They're _totally_ right, it tastes _awful_!" She broke into a laughing fit, and Chie glared at her.

"Then try Rise-chan's! I bet you anything mine tastes better than hers!"

She accepted the challenge, and took a bite from Rise's omelette...

...Then collapsed...

"S-Senpai?"

She wasn't waking up.

* * *

**Nova-kun, I'm gonna try introducing Kagome in the next chapter, alright? :3**


	17. Summer Festival

**Sorry for the late update guys... I don't really have an excuse; just writer's block I guess? D8 But I woke up at like, 4:30 am, and decided now was a good of time as any to continue~!**

**And guess what? SUMMER FESTIVAL TIIIIIIIME! *skips***

**Plus, since there's a small gap between the omelette cook off, and the festival, I decided to write in some romance~ :3 (No Kazuto/Naoto yet, but it'll come soon)**

**P.S. - I skipped the scene where you're celebrating with Adachi, Dojima & Nanako, and the part where Yosuke asks you to help out at Junes D; Not that they're not significant, I just didn't feel like writing them *shot***

**P.P.S - Just for fun, what would your character's title be in Persona 4: The Arena? 8D Tell me in a review! **

**I think Rin's would be, "The Graceless Actress" or something like that... Wow, that's kinda pretty actually xD**

* * *

You looked down at the girl currently passed out on your floor. Shouldn't someone go wake her up...?

"Well, Yukiko and Chie's didn't taste good either... But at least theirs didn't cause any casualities," Yosuke laughed, nervously. You proceeded to shake Yukiko's shoulders.

Next to you, Rise bit her lip, and started to cry, "I-It's a taste too subtle for kids! It's a mature flavor! You guys are just kids... I, I..." She began to wail violently, and you guys exchanged looks.

Nanako reached over to taste Rise's food. She gasped at the heat, but quickly covered it up with a smile, "Ehh... It's _spicy_, but it's still good~"

Miraculously, and rather quickly, the idol had stopped crying, "N-Nanako-chan...!" She smiled, "I knew it! Nanako-chan's the most mature person in this room!"

"C-Crocodile tears!" Chie exclaimed, but the accusation went ignored.

Kanji looked at you, "Oh, yeah... Didn't you make one too, Senpai?"

Everyone's eyes were on you, and you blushed slightly, and chuckled, "O-Oh yeah, I did..." You had completely forgot. "Wait, didn't you make one too, Kazuto?"

"Shhhh... No I didn't."

Nanako beamed, "You _did_? Oooh..." She grabbed her spoon, and took a bite from yours. You could almost see the sparkles in her big brown eyes, "This is reeeeeaaaally good~! I've never had an omelette with fried rice this good! It's amazing!" She continued to eat your omelette, which brought a proud smile to your face.

Eventually, Nanako had finished your omelette, and Yukiko had woken up. You rubbed your stomach as it growled, reminding you, and the rest of the group that you hadn't eaten.

"We're still starving..." Yosuke complained.

"Oh! You can have the rest of _my_ omelette, Yosuke-kun!" Erin clapped her hands together, and he grimaced slightly.

"O-Oh yeah... Ehehe..." He scratched the back of his neck, then suddenly stood up with a grin, "Oh yeah...! You guys know about the festival they're holding in the shopping district, _right_? Why don't we all go?"

"That sounds good!" Rise chirped.

Teddie's eyes widened, "Whoa! Does that mean the girls will be wearing yukata?"

"A festival...?" Nanako asked, and Yosuke nodded with a wink.

"We'll bring Nanako-chan along too!"

"I can come?" She looked at you with hopeful eyes.

You smiled, "Of course you can!"

"_Really?_ Yaaaaay!"

It was decided then, you'd all attend the festival in 10 days... But that meant you had some time to kill...

* * *

**8/01 - Seichi x Chie (Written by SaberTheFallenAngel; had to change the first line because they're out of school *shot* xD)**

"Hey, Seichi-kun!" Chie greeted when she saw her friend at the shopping district.

Said boy turned around, and furrowed his brow at her, "Hmm? What is it Chie-chan?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me… t-that is if you're not busy!"

"S-sure! Sounds like fun!" Seichi was working hard to supress a blush at the idea of spending time with Chie.

"OK, let's go."

With that the two left for Chie's usual training ground. When they finally arrived, they began their separate exercises. Chie focused mostly on her legs while Seichi worked on his arms and upper body. They took turns so the other could motivate the other and push them further. Eventually though, both took a break and sat down together on the grass, trying to catch their breaths.

"You're good at this…" Chie said to her still resting partner.

"You too. I haven't had that good a training session in a long time."

"Same here. I guess having you here made me push myself further."

"I guess the same's true for me. Seeing you doing so well made me wanna do well."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before finally Chie turned and said with confidence, "I've decided! From now on we train together and push each other even further than before!"

Seichi thought about this for a few minutes before smiling and nodding his head, "Yeah! Then we can be even stronger and really show those Shadows who's boss!"

"My thoughts exactly! Let's shake on it as proof of our promise!"

Offering no complaints, Seichi offered his hand and Chie clasped hers with his and gave it a firm shake.

"We'll do great together!"

"Yeah… together." Seichi responded with a cheerful, slightly dreamy smile.

Chie then released Seichi's hand but was surprised to find that he did not do the same for her.

"S-seichi-kun. I'm going to need my hand back."

His face suddenly taking on a look of surprise, Seichi quickly loosened his grip and pulled his hand away, looking embarrassed.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about what you said."

"I-it's OK." Chie wasn't going to admit how nice his hand felt, though some may have been able to tell that she thought that by how red her face was right now. The two once again lapsed into silence, not knowing what to say to the other.

"So… You wanna keep going or call it here?" Seichi finally asked, still feeling embarrassed by his previous action.

"I-I think we're done for today so… Same time tomorrow? Next week?"

"Tomorrow's fine with me. See you then." Seichi then quickly left and decided that he wouldn't mention the events of the day to anyone.

* * *

**8/07 - Narashino x Rise**

Why was he here again...? Oh yeah, he was Risette's bodyguard, which meant he had to accompany her _everywhere_... Even to the mall, apparently. He watched as her entire face would light up when she'd slip into clothes that showed just enough skin, and gush over the marked down items, and sales they'd pass. It was like watching a kid in a candy store.

Honestly, he was thankful for all those bodyguard lessons; if it weren't for them, his arm would probably fall off from the shear weight of the shopping bags he was holding. Seriously, why did girls get so excited over this kind of stuff? I mean, it was just _clothes! _

Now, if he were at a metal works shop, or maybe even an arcade... To him, _that_ was something to get excited about.

She tugged on his hand harder, complained that he wasn't moving fast enough, and pointed at the Smoothie King just ahead. With a soft smile, she promised she'd buy him one too, and he collapsed as soon as they had reached a table.

"Oh, Narashino-kun~ What would you do without me?" Rise cooed, and handed him his drink. Stifling a grunt, he grabbed the smoothie from her, and took a long sip.

Sometimes, he wonders what'd it be like without her... But then he sees that smile of hers—the one earmarked for him, and him alone—and hears that flirty, yet sincere giggle, and realizes it doesn't really matter. He's her bodyguard, and he swore he'd protect her with his life.

And that's _exactly_ what he's going to do.

* * *

**8/15 - Yosuke x Erin**

Erin set down the crate she was carrying to wipe the sweat forming at her brow. It was especially hot that day, and she silently cursed the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Damn weatherman... Said it'd be 24* degrees celsius today...

Since Summer break began, it seemed like more and more workers were calling in sick... Junes was short on staff because of it, and even though it was her day off, she happily came into work when Yosuke had called, and asked her.

She liked working there. Hours were flexible, the pay was more than reasonable, and best of all, she got to work with...

"Hey, how ya holding up?" A voice called. Erin squeaked in surprise, and turned around, smiling at the teen she called her best friend, Yosuke Hanamura. **(Not me, btw xD *shot*) **She felt that familiar warmth settle in her stomach as she tucked some brown hair behind her ear, and did her signature laugh.

Playfully punching his shoulder, she exclaimed, "D-Don't scare me like that~!"

Yosuke held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, sorry! But hey, thanks again for coming in today. You're a real life saver!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"N-No problem...!" She began, trying to steady her voice, "I-I'd do anything for you, Yosuke-kun... I—"

"Riiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaan~!" Teddie suddenly came rushing over, and pushed Yosuke out of the way. "I'm _boreeeeed!_ Let's go do something!"

"Wh-What...? Umm..."

Yosuke groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. No way could he handle another week working with _him,_ "Ted, quick distracting her! Get back to work!"

"Waaaah!" He chased Teddie off, and she sighed as she watched the two men disappear from sight, and picked the Junes crate back up.

It looked like she'd stay single for awhile...

* * *

**8/20**

The day of the festival was finally here; you promised your friends you'd meet them later tonight at the shrine, and quickly changed, and left the house.

You've been to the shrine once or twice before, but you could barely recognize it once it had come into view. Bright colors—reds, oranges, blues—were everywhere, blinding you, lights were strewn above you, and you swore that you could pratically_ taste_ cotton candy being made. Yosuke waved you over, and you walked over to them. You noticed he was with the guys... None of the girls were in sight.

Seichi handed you a canned soda, and you took it from him, "The girls aren't here yet?" You asked, and he shrugged simply.

"Guess they're still getting ready at home."

"C'mon, let's go get some ikayaki!" Kanji suggested, and you thought now would be the best time to look around. It was quite elaborate; you hadn't been to many festivals before this one, so honestly, you weren't sure what to expect. There were a lot of vendors selling various things—food mostly, from what you could tell—and a lot of mini games to choose from, but you figured those were rigged...

15 minutes of walking later, you had ended up at the same place you met up at, but _still_ no sign of the rest of your friends.

"Man, they're late... Why were they heading up at Yukiko's house in the first place?" Yosuke complained loudly, as if any of you had the answer.

"They'll show up sooner or—" Almost on cue, 5 silhouttes approached you. Teddie looked as if he had just seen an angel, Seichi was blushing, Yosuke was... Yosuke, and Kanji diverted his gaze.

"Sorry we took so long!" Chie apologized. She was wearing a plain white Yukata with multi-colored flowers, and a yellow sash.

Yukiko nodded. Her Yukata was a much darker, purple color, and tied around her waist was a light pink sash. "It took us some time to get dressed."

Next to her, Rise was wearing a dark pink one with light pink flowers, and a yellow sash, "You have to wrap towels inside, so they're not as breezy as everyone says!"

"Considering what you're wearing underneath," Kazuto thought with a blush, but didn't dare say outloud for fear of being pummeled.

"It's... kinda hard to walk in..." Nanako told the group, a bright smile on her face. Her Yukata was lighter than Rise's, and had a checkerboard pattern.

"You look cute in it." You smiled at your little cousin, and she blushed, and giggled in reply. You had to admit, they all looked beautiful in them... You hadly even recognized them when they had walked up.

"Umm, so guys...? What do you think?" Erin spoke up. The Yukata she was wearing was a light blue, and had dark blue, and white designs.

"Y-You look great!" Yosuke replied quickly, scratching his neck. It looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself short.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Aww, thanks, Yosuke-kun..."

"How about me?" Rise asked Narashino, "Does the sight make your heart skip a beat?"

He coughed, and tried desperately to cover up his blush, "C-Course, no competition."

"Ahaha, you're so cute, Narashino-kun~!"

Dojima appeared behind you, and offered to take Nanako off your hands. You waved her off, and turned your attention to Teddie, who looked lost in thought.

"Hmmm, A summer festival… Hrrmmm." The rest of your group looked back at him in confusion, and he continued, "A couple walking together at the festival… Unused to wearing it, the girl's yukata comes loose... Summer has begun."

Erin snorted, "What a little perv."

Chie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, what kinda tagline is _that_...?"

He suddenly shot his arms up, "We gotta go two-by-two!" You all exchanged looks.

"I'm with Narashino!" Rise announced, clinging to his arm already.

Yosuke shook his head. "W-Waitaminute, we can't pair off just yet!"

"Alright then… You guys decide how we'll split up." Chie told him, and his face twisted up.

"You're leaving it up to us...? Alright~" The girls walked a distance away, while you and the boys formed a circle, "Okay... 7 guys, and 4 girls... This is _pretty_ tricky..."

"We already know who you want to go with, Hanamura-senpai," Kazuto stated in a matter-of-factly way.

He felt his cheeks redden, "Wh-what?"

Teddie broke away from the group, "I've made my decision!" You looked at him in surprise, "I want all of them as my partner~!"

"Like hell you will, you damn blonde, lame excuse for a bear!" Seichi snapped.

Yosuke also groaned, "Yup, I'm with Sei-kun on this one. Sorry Ted, you're out of the game~ Maybe you should go with Yukiko-san?"

Kanji tilted his head. "Okay, but what about me and Oda?"

Narashino shrugged. "I'm fine going with Rise; I think Haku might kill one of us if we choose Chie."

You all faced the girls. "Well, it's decided." You told them. Rise wrapped her arm around Narashino, who blushed madly. Yosuke scratched his cheek in embarrasment as he walked away with Erin; You, Kazuto and Kanji decided to go on home. Before that though, you saw Teddie dragging off a reluctant Yukiko while Seichi and Chie stood around. You couldn't help but grin.

"So, you think they'll finally kiss?" Kazuto whispers to you.

You shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

**Seichi x Chie (Written by DA)**

They had gone around for a bit, playing at some of the games, although, during one of them no matter how many times Chie hit it, it wouldn't go down. Seichi had his suspicions, so he quietly went in the back and he scowled. The bastard had rigged it. He quietly went back to his girlfriend and asked if he could have a shot. The shop owner grinned, thinking he would fail. Oh, how he was wrong. Seichi had a mad smirk as he tossed it as hard as he swung his fist during those times in the other world and in the boxing room. To the owner's shock, he had managed to knock it down, but the ball bounced off and slammed into his face. Chie bursted out laughing, while Seichi smirked.

"By the way, Seichi." Chie suddenly said, stopping in front of her house. After a long while the two went back. "What do you think... about the yukata?" she asked nervously. Seichi gave a smile, and with the wind blowing at the right time, it looked charming. "You actually look sexy in it, Chie." The tomboy blushed as she looked at the ground. "Actually? Sheesh, how embarrasing..." Suddenly, Chie felt Seichi's lips on hers. Hey, the silver and black haired boy knew the risks, but it was worth it. As he went back, he braced himself for the hit to his manhood. But, it never did, instead, Chie returned the favor with her own kiss.

Seichi thought to himself as he walked back to his house, "If either Yu or Yosuke or anyone else finds out about this, I am _so_ dead..."

* * *

******Okay, this chapter's like a mix of 3 different writings xD Have to cut it there because my laptop's about to die D8 I'll hafta continue the festival, and begin Kagome's introduction in the next chapter. Until next time!**

*** = About 75 degrees fahrenheit... Still pretty hot to be wearing long-sleeves, but then again, Yosuke's wearing a long-sleeved shirt too xD**

**Upcoming events (in no specific order):**

**- Kagome's Intro/Dungeon**

**- Sleepover at Kazuto's mansion ;D**

**- Beach (possibly, depending on how much time I have)**

**- Introduction of Katsu (Not sure when that'll be... Sometime when school starts)**

**- School Trip**


	18. Sequel

A/N: You guys~! Thanks to the lovely suggestions from DA/KO/Hades and Saber, I'll be taking a small break from this story, and I'll be doing a side-story dedicated to P4: Arena, except this time, it'll be told from your OCs point of views :3 Sound okay? ^^

This sounds like a really fun break, and since I've been gushing over Arena lately, I think this is perfect for me! 8D I'm not entirely sure if I have it in me to continue with the original plotline, only because it's been awhile since I played the game D; And the only reason I had started it was because at the time, I was watching the animation, but I've finished it early this Summer. So I sorta lost... I dunno,_ interest? _It's harder to write something when your heart's not really in it.

(Man, I just jump from story to story, don't I? Bah, this is why I can't do chapter-fics... I get bored too easily *stabbed to death*)

Naturally, I'll be starting off with my character, only because I already have an idea for her story in mind xD But I'll be having her enter the TV with two other characters owo (I'm thinking Michiyo and maybe... Kazuto? Seichi? Whoever can't think of a story, I guess xD)

For those of you who haven't bought the game yet, the plot is that there are rumors cirulating around that the Midnight Channel has returned (this game takes place 2 months after the ending of P4 and I believe 3 years after the end of P3). The Investigation Team decide to tune in, and they're surprised to see that the show airing is a battle tournament featuring the entire team. Long story short, they jump in the TV and are forced to fight each other.

You can visit the Wiki for a better story, I just wanted to give you a summarized version xD

Alright, guess that's it...? o.e; Don't worry, I made a promise, and I'll still be continuing this story, I just wanted to try my hand at something... different? :3 The only thing I need from you is who you want your character to go off against in the Tournament, how they ended up in the TV (their story, I guess I should say), and their title (remember, it has to be insulting owe If you can't think of one, you can have me come up with one for them).

And please, if you see that one person's being fought alot (aside from Labrys, I think every character fights her at the end), please try to pick different people. Remember, you can go against OCs too! The only one you can't fight is Elizabeth, for obvious reasons~

NO MORE PICKING AKIHIKO! D; You guys are abusing the poor guy too much xD

I was going by the number of opponents you face off against in the Arcade mode, but I believe you only fight 4 or 5 people in the actual Story mode. When I found out, I'll have you decide which ones you want to keep.

* * *

Character List (no specific order):

_**[Persona 4]**_

Yu Narukami - The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel

Yosuke Hanamura - Captain Ressentiment

Chie Satonaka - Carnivore who's Discarded Womanhood

Yukiko Amagi - The Unconquerable Snow Black

Kanji Tatsumi - The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor

Teddie - The Beast in Heat

Naoto Shirogane - The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective

**_[Persona 3]_**

Akihiko Sanada - The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie

Mitsuru Kirijo - The Imperious Queen of Executions

Aigis - The Heartless Armed Angel

Elizabeth - The Lethal Elevator Attendant

(OC) Kei Yuita - The Two-faced Troublemaker

**_[The Ultimate In Mayonaka Arena]_**

Labrys - Yasogami's Steel Council President

Shadow Labrys - The Raging Bull of Destruction

* * *

**_[Original Characters]_**

Narashino Oda - The Oda's Last Stand

Arcana: VIII - Justice

Story: While training with his uncle, Narashino overheard a rumor that the Midnight Channal was back, fearing the obvious, he goes in and sees the tournament. Seeing it as a chance to redeem himself (YH knows why), he joins, hoping the others are there and he can see everyone on less dire circumstances. He encounters Mitsuru, which ends in a battle. He then finds Aigis and, despite being shot in the foot, defeats her as well. He ecounters Yu some time after that and challanges him so he can redeem himself. Winning by a narrow margin, he promises that she'll pay if he finds her (not Labrys). Afterwards, he encounters Kanji and Yukiko, who are fighting. Despite splitting them off from each other, he then tells them he is forced to fight them. Beating them, he asks that if they see Rise, to send her to him. After fighting Kazuto, and Taiga, he then fights the Shadow running the show.

Opponents: Mitsuru, Aigis, Michiyo, Kanji, Yukiko, Kazuto, Taiga, Labrys, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: Serated guantlets

Fighting Style: Kind of like Kataro Fuma (SW3) or Wolverine (X-Men series)

* * *

Erin Suzuki - The Graceless Actress

Arcana: III - Empress

Story: While working one day, she had come across the rumor that the Midnight Channel was back, and airing. Curious, her and Michiyo tuned in. After watching the battle tournament promo, the next day they decided to enter the TV, and investigate. Evidently, they were split up, and after a few fights, Erin bumped into Labrys. She figured she had to of been thrown in (how else would a regular person end up there?) and decided to follow the mysterious girl.

Opponents: Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Chie, Naoto, Michiyo, Aigis, Shadow Erin, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: Trench Knives

Fighting Style: Talim from Soul Calibur V

* * *

Katsu Yamashita - The Condescending King of Moonlight

Arcana: XVIII - Moon

Story: He notices the Midnight Channel's back on and ventures into the TV by himself, because he didn't want to worry the others. He then discovers Labrys and decides to investigate the robot, as well as the compony that built her, starting by finding Mitsuru.

Opponents: Yukiko, Yu, Naoto, Seichi, Aigis, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Labrys, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: War Axe

Fighting Style: Rock from Soul Calibur V

* * *

Taiga Baisotei - The Passive-Aggressive Do-Gooder

Arcana: XIX - Sun

Story: Overheard some rumors about the Midnight Channel again, but tried to ignore them (because obviously the Midnight Channel didn't do much for her before). After some friends went disappearing, though, she decided to check it out, and ended up going into the TV to make sure they were alright. (Or maybe accompanied someone who wanted to go in - either way.) After discovering Labrys, she realized she had run into Aigis earlier, and thought maybe they had something in common. In the end, she tried to trail Aigis to get some answers and find the others.

Opponents: Kanji, Mitsuru, Chie, Aigis, Labrys, Yukiko, Teddie, Yosuke, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: A large, oversized hammer/mallet

Fighting Style: Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World

* * *

Kazuto Masamune - The Vexing Prince

Arcana: XIII - Death

Story: After the events of Persona 4, Kazuto decides to continue his sword play training. During his training, he senses a powerful shadow from inside his TV; He decides to touch the TV and enter the TV world.

Opponents: Teddie, Chie, Katsu, Naoto, Yu, Seichi, Narashino, Labrys, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: Black dual handguns and a katana hidden in his clothes

Fighting Style: Similar to Yūto Kannagi from Cross Edge, but sometime uses his katana. His Finishing move makes him use his katana (layered with Dark Magic) and one of his handguns to attack his enemy and finally summon Alice to defeat them.

* * *

Michiyo Nakashima - The Pretender of the Shadows

Arcana: IX - Hermit

Story: After getting separated from Erin, Michiyo decides to try to investigate alone. She encounters Narashino but realizes that there was something wrong about him. After a fight, Michiyo decides to find out if the rest of the Investigation Team was here as well. She finds Mitsuru, and decides to ask her for answers. Although she wasn't sure how, the fight ends before either of them could win. She decides to continue her 'Investigation'. She also tries to ask Aigis as well, but hesitated to ask at the last moment, thinking that she might not know why the Midnight Channel aired or where the rest of the Investigation Team is. She finds Naoto and tries to follow her but loses her trail when she finds Kagome. She encounters Labrys while following Kagome and, feeling that Labrys might've been the reason behind all this, she follows Labrys.

Opponents: Narashino, Yu, Erin, Mitsuru, Aigis, Naoto, Kagome, Labrys, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: A ribbon twirler that she uses like a whip

Fighting Style: Ivy from Soul Calibur V

* * *

Seichi Hakurata - Crazed Olympian of the Boxing Ring

Arcana: XV - Devil (Originally Strength)

Story: While practicing some of his own skills in the ring for his second year of Yasogami High, he overheard some of his clubmates mention something about a fighting program, as well as being ectastic that their captain was in it. He raised an eyebrow at this, and when he was walking by the Dojima residence, he sees Yu, but decides to keep it quiet until he knows further what kind of program is on; he had a suspicion that it had something to do with the Midnight Channel, and when he saw it, well, let's just say that angry didn't even come close, especially since he made a hole in his wall. As he progresses, he somehow manages to help Labrys find out the truth behind the Grand Prix, as well as develop somewhat of a crush on her. He just better hope Chie doesn't find out!

Opponents: Yu, Akihiko(who is, quite literally, the reason why he began boxing), Chie, Kanji, Yosuke, Teddie, Erin, Shadow Seichi, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: A combat knife, held in an under-hand fashion, however, he still has at least one gauntlet on, as well as a cocky grin.

Fighting Style: Normally, he goes for a strike with his knife, but for more powerful attacks, he utilizes his gauntlet. Y button style attacks have Thanatos do a spartan kick to the opponent, staggering them, while B action has Thanatos bring out his sword and slash madly at his target, a slight chance of silence might be dealt. His instant kill is somewhat brutal, called "Gods of Lightning and Death." At first, Seichi will pummel his enemy with incredibly fast fists, almost like blurs. For a finish, he summons Thanatos in a flamboyant display, and the god roars as he traps his target in one of his coffins and crushes it with several chains wrapping around it.

* * *

Kagome Kirishima - The Envious Queen of Design

Arcana: V - Hierophant

Story: She hears about the rumor of the Midnight Channel being back when she gets a call from the others in Inaba, so she tries it at her home in France (several hours later). She goes into the TV to find Teddie and question why he would say such mean things about her and the others (Mostly her).

Opponents: Teddie, Chie, Yu, Kanji, Mitsuru, Seichi, Akihiko, Erin, Shadow Labrys

Weapon: Crossbow

Fighting Style: Her ranged attacks will fire bolts, but at close-range, she can swing her crossbow like a small axe.


	19. Notice

**A/N: Just wanted to show you guys that I'm not dead! ...I've just been taking an extended vacation *shot* But, in all seriousness, school has seriously killed ****_any_**** inspiration I had, but I do plan on reviving this, Return of the Midnight Channel, and ****_possibly_**** PA when I have a bit more free time. **

**Prettyyyy sure I'm going to get a 4-day holiday sometime this month, so... Yeah, expect to be spammed with chapter updates~**

**Oh yes, there was porn here, but I felt guilty, and took it down, haha! 8D *stabbed* I need help...**


	20. Runway Show

**A/N: Skipping the rest of the Summer Festival since it's dead to me right now. Opening up with a small Kazuto/Naoto scene (since I felt bad you weren't getting any D8 *shot*) then going on to Kagome's TV appearance/dungeon.**

* * *

**8/20**

"Shirogane-san, I didn't know you were here," Said boy looked up, and smiled softly as he patted the seat beside him on the wooden bench. Normally, he wouldn't have been this friendly—which was rather interesting in itself—but Kazuto wasn't about to let this moment pass by him.

Wait did he... Just actually think that? No, if he ran away with his thoughts now, he'd get even more flustered, and then-

He's looking at you, do _something!_

Attempting to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks, but failing miserably, he takes the seat next to Naoto. Children run past them—gidy as they stuffed their faces with cotton candy—and off in the distance, he could spot a reluctant Narashino being tugged to each stand by Rise, who's excitedly pointing out things to him. Kazuto lets a rare smile grace his features as he takes it all in.

"I wouldn't usually go to events such as this, but I thought... Well, more like it was _suggested_ to me that I take a break."

It was a little too bright for him... Too loud, but he was right, they both needed a break from this murder case. Especially him; he was there pratically from the beginning, right after Yukiko was saved.

"You take your work seriously," It wasn't a compliment, more so an observation. If anyone was stressing themselves over this, it was Naoto. He nods simply in reply, and a small chuckle bubbles up and out of his throat.

It's the prettiest noise Kazuto's ever heard.

Naoto calms down some, straightens out his shirt, "Forgive me, I wasn't laughing at you. To be honest, I'm not sure why I did that..."

Kazuto waves his arms, and he can feel the blush on his cheeks intensify. He hated being around him; he always lost his composure, his cool guy act. Kazuto thought he was only like that with Yosuke, but...

This was different. When he was around Naoto, his defenses just sort of shutdown, and he starts to ramble like an idiot. He refuses to think it's love, because it _can't _be. He was a guy, and he was pretty sure Naoto was as well.

Love didn't work like that.

"D-Don't worry about it," He clears his throat, and offers Naoto his hand as he pushes himself off the bench, "Come on, let's go walk around for a while."

Naoto flushes slightly, but eventually accepts the hand with a shy smile, "A-Alright then..."

And he _definitely_ refuses to think he's blushing just as bad.

* * *

**8/21**

With a loud sigh, you throw yourself on the futon, and switch on your TV. The Summer Festival was still fresh in your mind, and you fondly looked back on it with a smile.

Still, Summer was reaching it's end, and no new leads to the case yet... You absentmindingly flip through channels, before settling on a news program. It looked like a reporter was interviewing some designer for her fashion line. You had no interest in the "latest trends," or whatever, but what made you stay on was that the girl didn't look much older than you. You sit up, using your elbows as support.

The reporter's a thin man with a neatly pressed suit, and red tie. Greasy black hair sticks out from underneath a fedora hat. He begins the interview with, "So, Kirishima-san, what brings a designer like you to Inaba?"

She was coming _here?_ For some reason, the words made your heart plummet.

"Mah 'alf-sister lives 'ere, an' ah need some time off." The girl—you found out was named Kagome, but in the fashion world was known as _Louise De La Fleur—_replies with a thick French accent. Her hair was a dirty blonde color, and styled in an intricate braid that laid on her shoulder. A black beret tilted to the side finished the look.

"Are you concerned about all the recent murders?" The reporter questions, and a small smile tugs at the girl's lips.

"No, ah 'ave faith in ze police to keep us safe. Ah only plan on staying until winter comes anyway."

He smiles, "Thank you for your time, Louise-chan."

You shut the TV off, and decide to go straight to bed.

* * *

**8/24**

The image broadcasted on the Midnight Channel tonight was especially vivid—not blurry like it was days prior. You had a feeling the victim was female by the silhouette, and your suspicions were confirmed.

She acts surprised when the camera points in her direction, and turns to face it, **"'ello everyone! Louise De La Fleur 'ere! An' ah'm 'ere ready to bring mah drawings to life! Ah will be modeling mah own dresses!" **Kagome disappears behind a curtain, and comes back out some time later in a red cocktail dress with a low neckline, and a slit up the leg. A wink is thrown towards the camera before she continues, **"O' course, you're all invited to bask in mah glory! Watch mah talent come to life!"**

With that, the image fizzles out before you're left staring at the blank screen, at your own reflection. The sound of rain outside is the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. Your eyes dart over to your phone; you wonder if you should call Yosuke, or someone else on the team, but decide against it.

After this long, you knew what to do. You'd just have to gather everyone afterschool at the food court tomorrow. You nod to yourself, as if in confirmation, and a yawn escapes your lips.

It's getting late, and it's time to call it a night.

* * *

**8/25**

Yukiko looks over to you. You hadn't left for Junes yet; you were still gathering your things at your desk. You look up, and meet her gaze. She seemed a little more on edge than usual, but then again, it wasn't unlike her, "What's the plan today, Yu-kun?"

Standing up, and slinging your bag over your shoulder, you reply with, "Same as always. Once Rise-chan scans for her, we'll go in and save her." You follow her out, and the two of you walk side-by-side. "This morning, I did a little research on her so that she'd had something to go by. Like what we did with Kanji-kun."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, apparently, she didn't want to become a designer in the first place. Said drawing was just a hobby of hers," You shrug, and push the door to the school entrance open, holding it for a few extra seconds to make sure Yukiko got out alright. She smiles in thanks, and you continue, "A friend entered her into a contest at 10, and she won. Her career sorta just took off from there."

Yukiko was visibly impressed. There was even a hint of jealously in her voice? It was hard to tell, "Wow, that's amazing... I wonder what it's like..." She catches the look of confusion you give her, and quickly corrects herself, "Oh! Being a designer, I-I mean."

"Who knows?" You turn around, smiling in determination at her, "We'll just have to ask after we save her!"

"Right!"

You pick up the pace.

* * *

Inside the TV, Rise stood by the entrance, Himiko behind her. She smiles when she sees you, and the rest of the team approach, "Oh, good, you're here~! She's just over that way." She points to the left of you, and you all crane your heads in that direction. A long pathway leads into a swirling red vortex, serving as a door. It reminded you of one of those design studios, but walking inside, you saw that the dungeon was merely a vertical runaway, much like Rise's had been. Spotlights on the side casted a warm glow over everything, and in the distance, you could hear music playing.

"Whoo~! This is my kinda dungeon!" Teddie commented, as he admired all the fancy decor. Narashino approaches your left, with Yosuke to your right.

"Hey, knock it off! We shouldn't be fooling around, right, Partner?" You nod.

There was nothing left to do, but to go further in.

* * *

You reached the top floor with Yosuke, Teddie, and Narashino behind you. When you open the door, you see Kagome staring down her Shadow. The Shadow did a twirl in its dress and smiled at Kagome. **"You **_**love**_** that ah'm finally bringing your designs to life, don't you, chéri? For once, you get to be ze star!" **

The girl shook her head. "No… zat was not what ah want—"

The Shadow stalked forward. **"You lie! You **_**hate**_** not being in ze spotlight! You thought you deserved better, didn't you?!"**

Kagome tried to reply, but was cut off by the Shadow.** "You try to deceive yourself. 'Ah never wanted to enter ze contest! Mah drawings are private!'" **The Shadow gave her a mocking laugh. **"You little attention whore! If someone isn't marvelling your talent, you feel worthless! Being 'normal' is impossible for you!"**

Kagome blinked back tears and stood up, "Ah do not need attention! I can get by just fine!"

The Shadow howled with laughter. **"Why lie to yourself? After all, you're me, an' ah'm you."**

She back-pedalled as the Shadow approached her. "No!"

Yosuke called out from where you and your friends were, "Don't say it!"

She ignored him and shouted, "You're not me!" For people trying to prevent this, you were really bad at it.

The Shadow laughed again, this time with a sick and twisted form of mirth. As the dark energy gathered around it, it turned into a rag doll with patches of fabric sewn haphazardly together, with buttons serving as eyes and a smile sewn into its face. Strands of yellow yarn served as hair, and its limbs were supported by strings. Above it was a cross the strings were attached to, like the kind a puppeteer would use. It was suspended slightly off the ground. **"Ah am a Shadow, ze true self. Ah'll give you ze special attention you so desire!"**

It readied a blast of ice, but before it could fire it, you heard a voice next to you. "Bear-sona!" Teddie's Person, Kintoki-Douji, came out and blocked the attack, taking minimal damage because of its Ice resistance.

The Shadow glared at the Persona, and then the rest of you. **"Ah suppose you all want attention too? Hmm... Very well then, ah'll take care of you first!" **

You stare down the Shadow with your friends beside you. Rise begins to try and analyze it, like normal, as you open up with a Mind Charge. Yosuke breaks his card, "Throw down!" but his Garula spell barely hurts the Shadow. "Guys, it resists Wind!" Rise called.

"Leave it to moi!" Teddie called, summoning his Persona, even though it was hardly the time to crack jokes. When he smashed his card, everyone was wreathed in an orange light, giving them an attack boost. Narashino swings his weapon, shattering his card. "One ring to rule them all!"

His Persona, Morgoth, fired off an Agidyne, making the doll cry out as it fell onto the ground. He glances to you for confirmation, "I've been waiting for this!" With a simple nod of your head, everyone charges forward in an All-Out Attack. The Shadow gets to its feet and is looking livid.

**"Ah see zat you want even more attention! 'appy to oblige!" **Arrows rained from the sky on all of you, and hit most of you as well. Luckily, not too much damage was inflicted. You crush your card and retaliate. "Black Frost! Agidyne!" With the Mind Charge and attack boost, the Shadow takes a huge amount of damage and falls down. Teddie speaks up this time. "Bear pile on the enemy!" You all charge forward and do even more damage.

With her Wind resistance, Yosuke can't do much beyond his Persona's Sonic Punch, which does a little more damage, but still not a lot. Teddie heals everyone up as Narashino uses another Agidyne, and you All-Out-Attack it again.

As the Shadow gets back up, it whimpers in pain. **"Stand aside, or ah'll wipe you out!" **It cried, using Mabufula, which knocked Narashino down and did a number to Yosuke as well. Teddie weathered it rather well and you reflect it entirely. Rise calls out, "Ice won't work at all!" That explained why your reflected attack did nothing.

Afterwards, it turned to Teddie and smashed into him with some form of physical strike. Assault Dive perhaps? You forget about it as you use another Agidyne. You, Yosuke and Teddie pile on, since Narashino's still knocked down. Yosuke slashed with his kunai, and Teddie heals everyone again.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks, getting back up. You shrug. "The ice cream truck and tooth fairy just passed." He glares at you, not appreciating the sarcasm in your voice, before blasting Kagome's Shadow with more fire. After another All-Out Attack, the Shadow cries out in pain as the aura around it dissipates. **"All ah want eez to be a star! Why won't anyone see mah talent?!"**

You back off as the Shadow reverts to a mirror of Kagome. "You have to face yourself." You tell her, "Otherwise, it won't stop."

She locks eyes with you, nods, then walks forward. "Ah wanted attention. Ah can draw well, but when mah creations are ignored or other people are credited, it makes me feel worthless."

She blinked back tears. "But ah don't have to impress anyone, only myself. And zere will always be people who don't care if I draw or not. My family, friends, and," she waved her hand toward you, "Zem as well. Ah'm you, and vous êtes moi."

The Shadow disappeared in a burst of light, and the card of the Heirophant appeared in her hand. In front of her appeared a large spider, with the top half of a woman's body where the head should be. "Arachne…. Mah Persona….? She said, confused and fatigued.

You nod with a smile, which she returns with some difficulty. She stumbles backwards, and you make a move, but Teddie is quicker. "W-We should get her outta here! This world's too dangerous for her!" Kagome blinks at him.

"What eez zis...?"

Poke. Poke.

"H-Hey, cut it out! That tickles!"

You give Narashino, and Yosuke a look, to which they both shrug their shoulders in defeat at. "Alright, Ted, will you make sure she gets home safe for me?"

He flashes you a goofy smile, and salutes you, "You can count on me, Sensei~!"

You all head towards the exit, and from over your shoulder, you see Teddie hand Kagome a pair of green glasses. You smile to yourself.

Another team member... Hopefully, she'd be the one to help you solve the case.

* * *

**Writing French accents are hard, and I feel like I failed...**

**Fight scene and shadow introduction written by Nova. Thank you again~ It's amazing, as always! 8D**

**I wanted to try squeezing in Katsu after this, but I'm not sure I have enough time. Just to be safe, I'll have him appear after the trip, maybe. Not sure yet.**

**Return of the Midnight Channel will be updated sometime this weekend, right after I clarify some things with Natasha~**


	21. Halloween

**I'M GIVING UP THIS STORY!**

**...**

**...**

**Nah, I'm just kiddin' *shot* Actually~ I wanna take a small break from canon, and write a quick halloween filler! Since it'll be in October, we'll almost have our entire team (but for the sake of the story, I'll just have them all there~). So! Please tell me what you want your character to wear, so I can get started :3 **

**Yeah, I know it's late, but does anyone actually care~? It's perferable if your character matches your love interest, but it's optional. I just think it'd be cute *shot* Obviously, if there's a costume you want that's taken... Yeah, you can't have it *shot again* And if you can't think of one, I'll come up with one for you! 8D**

**Oh, and I'm posting this as a chapter because, um... *cough cough DA, KO, and Hades cough* I'd attach to the actual chapter, but it's not finished yet, and I didn't want to push this any further.**

**Like in battles, I'll be separating the groups into 4s when they go... I dunno, trick-or-treating? Of course they're not too old... Yeah, I'll think of a different scenario for each.**

**One last thing. Since Rise isn't a combatant, she doesn't have a costume in Golden... So if anyone has suggestions, I'll hear 'em~!**

* * *

Group 1:

Yu - Magician

Michiyo - Fairy

Kagome - French Maid

Teddie - Pumpkin...? Or Pyro Jack, I dunno *shot*

NPC: Nanako - Angel

—

Kagome/Teddie: She's so cute! *cuddles Nanako*

Nanako: ^-^

Michiyo: o/ / / e

Yu: ... Could you guys not do that after every house we go to?

* * *

Group 2 (Not really sure how they all ended up as animals... I think they planned this ahead of time):

Yosuke - Fox

Erin - Rabbit

Naoto - Cat

Kazuto - Wolf

NPC: The Fox... 8D

—

Fox: Yip yip~!

Yosuke: ... Why is it following me...? D;

Erin: Err, maybe it thinks your its parent?! 8DD

Naoto: ... Someone please remind me why I'm here again -/-

* * *

Group 3:

Narashino - Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors 7)

Kanji - Frankenstein

Taiga - Mad Scientist

Rise - Diao Chan (Dynasty Warriors 7)

NPC(s): Adachi and Dojima

—

Dojima: Up to no good, Tatsumi?

Kanji: Yo, lay off man! We're just tryin' to have fun!

Adachi: Sooo... Who wants to talk about murders?! 8D

Rise: Oh! Oh! I do!

Narashino: *facepalm*

* * *

Group 4:

Seichi - Scarecrow

Chie - Pumpkin? Or... Something...

Katsu - Vampire

Yukiko - Witch

NPC(s): Daisuke and Kou

—

Daisuke: Hey! What's up, guys? 8D

Seichi: ...*drags Chie away*

Yukiko: Huh? Where'd Chie-chan—

Katsu: STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!

Kou: o.e?

* * *

**Alright~ No one yell at me about the rp part, and how this isn't allowed here... This is the only we I can contact my readers, a-and I just wanted to give you a taste about what'll happen! D8 I will do my best to actually update this weekend, so please bear with me until then.**


End file.
